Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope AU
by Agile
Summary: WAR! With the discovery of Palpatine's Sith Empire, the Rebuplic has no choice but to let the Jedi do everything they can to stop it. Even if that means entrusting the Galaxy's fate to the Skywalker-Organa twins and their questionable new friends.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

((A/N: For those of you who didn't understand the title, or the summary box for that matter, **this is an (extremely)AU story**! _Meaning _it's not going to follow G. Lucas' plot line entirely. Remember: this is a Prologue which means Han and Leia will come in to action later. So now that we have that problem out of the way...))

* * *

_Pain, so much…pain._

She heard the voices shouting to her and around her. At the moment all her senses were screaming in surrender. She could smell the blood coming from her abdomen, she could taste the sweat on her lips, could hear comforting voices that were being drowned out by screams an blaster fire, she could feel were her wound was but her hand covering very little of it, she could even see a stricken person looking down at her and glancing up every few seconds, he or she was pressing on her wound, over the large gash that rested over her children…

Chancellor Palpatine had requested to see both Anakin and herself, which was odd, but at least she could spend some time with her husband, even if it was in front of the Chancellor, she had very little chance to be with him in this war.

But everything changed when he walked them to the transport shuttle. They'd been talking, joking really, when he had announced it. That he, her friend, her mentor, was a Sith, no _the _Sith! Then calmly, CALMLY, told them to join him. Why? To protect their baby, no wait, he said babies, as in two.

They didn't though, that was when the pain started. He'd run her through, not all the way, but enough. Red; she'd never seen a red lightsaber before. She wished she never had. Then there was that awful confusion were people began screaming and no one cared for the first victim, or any victim actually.

That wasn't the case though, which was odd. Usually the first victim died, then all the others were saved, but she highly doubted that with Anakin and Palp- no what'd he called himself? Darth Sidious? Yes that was it, but she highly doubted that with her husband and the Chancellor fighting, anybody, except themselves, would get hurt.

She was shaking now, he heart started beating faster, and her breathing was in gasps. She was probably stark white, but she couldn't see anywhere but up. She had to tell. Her secret, their secret, she had to tell it, no for her sake but the babys'.

She tried to talk, but her voice came out in tiny, rasping noises. Her protector looked down at her and came closer to her face. Her eyes focused, and she could feel a faint smile tug on her lips. Mon Mothma.

"Mon," she choked out, her throat burning.

"Padmé don't talk, save your strength," she whispered, voice strangely audible among the screams and blaster fire, "Bail called for an emergency medical transport."

"Where is he?" If Bail went for a medical transport, why wasn't he here?

"He's fighting along Skywalker. Padmé were on the outskirts of a battle." She whispered still, her eye holding a fearful look Padmé thought she'd never see.

"If I die," she started.

"You won't." Mon Mothma's voice was slightly harsh, as if saying it out loud made it completely true.

"I said if, it's a perfectly logical statement really." The smile now making an appearance on her face, humor in her eyes.

"Only in the face of danger, would someone as crazy as you say that," Mon smiled back, shaking her head.

"Mon if I die, tell the medics that the children have a father. Tell them to keep them save until he can come for them. Make sure you tell them his name." Padmé relived her wedding day inside of her head, her smile becoming broader.

"Whose name do I give them?" Her face was blank; Padmé knew the rumors that were flying about her pregnancy: what the baby was, the due date, and who the father was.

But her smile just kept growing, "Anakin's. You give them Anakin's name."

"Skywalker?" It was obvious that wasn't the kind of name she was expecting.

"Anakin and I… we're married. I love him; please Mon, if I die. Promise me…"

"I promise Padmé… where is your ring?" _What?_

"It's… it's in my bag." Her mind was reeling, why did Mon care about that?

"It'll bring you luck," she said, pushing the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I hope so…"

Padmé's vision finally faded.

* * *

Anakin had enough. Enough of the senators, Padmé's family and Jedi going back and forth on the (stupid) Jedi Code. He wasn't paying attention to their fight; Padmé would've said debate, but that was sugarcoating it and putting it nicely.

Yet here he was, in a place where he'd never hoped to be, Padmé's recovery room. It had ten grueling hours, but he had not slept and had refused treatment, just so he could stay and watch over Padmé's surgery. Even Obi-Wan had refused treatment to stay and support him; it boosted his confidence in his master when he didn't get involved with the fight, and when he pointed out that they were almost finished with Padmé's surgery.

He knew he was going to be sick, seven times to be honest. But he hadn't expected to see an emergency delivery. His child, no, children, were just starting their last trimester; one of them had been pronounced healthy, but the other had been taken away so quickly that he hoped that the infant was still alive.

"Anakin Skywalker?"

He slowly dragged his eyes away from Padmé, not really wanting to look up at his addresser. He now saw a very alarmed looking nurse, her eyes flickering between the arguing factions. He rose and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you need?" He asked; he hoped it didn't have to do with Padmé.

"Well sir, we…since today is technically the day your children were born, we need you to give them names." She said still casting worried glances at the others.

"Cool! Com'mon Uncle Ani, lets go see them." Anakin looked down to see Pooja, his youngest niece holding his (robotic) hand.

"A wonderful idea! We can see whom they resemble more," Obi-Wan said, clapping him on the back.

"Um…" the nurse whispered, Anakin felt a feeling of pity surrounding her.

"Um what?" Ryoo, his older nice asked, hoping off her chair.

"Mister Skywalker, I'm sorry, they took your daughter to intensive care during the surgery, we haven't received any reports on her yet."

Anakin couldn't move, his heart was torn between elation and horror. On the up side he'd been right, they were having a girl; bad side was that he didn't know her whereabouts or condition.

"You can still go to the nursery though," she added quickly, noting the look on Anakin's face, "it would probably be better if all of you went, the P.A. is coming to check all of Mrs. Amidala-Skywalker's vitals and to change her I.V."

Anakin, though still a bit shell shocked, nodded his agreement and left the room, holding his nieces' hands.

"Oohh, Uncle Ani, he looks so cute." Pooja said looking through the transparisteel.

"And he's sooooo small, Uncle Ani." Ryoo added, looking at the only white bundle in the nursery.

"Yeah _Uncle_Ani, he looks just like you." Anakin heard Obi-Wan tease.

"Mommy, why can't we see the other one, I want to know what she looks like too."

Anakin glanced over to Sola Naberrie, as she picked up Pooja.

"Well sweetie, you remember that bad man, who hurt Aunt Padmé? Well he hurt the little girl-"

"Leia," Anakin interrupted, "her name is Leia, and that one is Luke."

* * *

"Luke and Leia?" Padmé looked questioningly at Anakin, whose smile had deflated somewhat.

"They're not bad names Anakin, I just…wouldn't have picked those." Padmé tilled her head down a little to look at Luke, "he looks just like you."

Luke cooed and giggled in her arms, paying no attention to the other sleeping residents in the recovery room.

"Only you would bring an army Anakin."

"Nah, they just wanted to see the baby… how are you feeling Angel?"

"I'm fine the doctor said I should be able to leave soon. But what happened to Leia?"

Anakin looked away from her and started talking to the wall, "I went down to the intensive care unit and asked to see Leia. Everyone was really mad… I gave them the slip. I just wanted to see her, to know she's okay."

"And was she?"

"Yes and no. She's slightly underweight, but all her vitals and stuff are fully developed, so they classified her as healthy, but…" Anakin sighed, how was he supposed to say this?

"When I asked to hold her they said no. They think that she might've contracted an infection or a virus. I didn't even get to see what she looked like."

"I'm sorry Anakin."

"They said that her testing shouldn't take long."

Padmé nodded, "so when do we get to see her?"

"They said sometime tomorrow night."

"That's wonderful Ani! Oh, Luke, did you hear? Leia will be back wit us soon, you're her big bro-ter, did you know dat? Did you?"

Anakin shook his head smiling; he never thought he'd hear his wife use a baby voice. It was wonderful, especially since it got Luke to giggle more. He stroked Luke's hair until he feel asleep.

"Hey Padmé?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"About the whole gender thing. I'd like to say, I told you so…"

* * *

Bail Organa rounded the corner and headed to the nursery in one of Coruscant's hospitals. It wasn't in the best area of Coruscant, but it did have the highest survival rate of emergency victims. On of his closest friends in the Senate, Padmé Amidala, was brought her to have her children and to recover from her attack from the ex-Chancellor.

Bail greeted the departing Naberrie family, all of who looked strangely somber. He frowned slightly, but shook it off, they were probably still getting used to having Anakin in the family.

He met with the nurse and she led him away to the back part of the nursery; here was where he would bring the transport staff to pick up any adopted children, infant or older, to Alderaan. He noticed however that a doctor was waiting there for him.

"Senator Organa, may I speak with you?" The doctor looked very tired.

"Of course sir, how can assist you?" He was lead toward the furthest back part of the nursery, where he was shown a tiny infant, a girl.

"We were contacted this morning that the girl's mother passed away three days ago. We understand that you and your wife have been considering adopting a young girl?"

"Yes, that right," Bail nodded, his hopes at finally having a family soaring.

"We were hoping that since, well… how do you say this?" the doctor muttered. "The child is supposed to be in her seventh month of development, which means that some complications may rise. We were hoping, however, that even though the child is slightly disfigured you and your wife would still consider taking her in."

"Being born a prematurely isn't a disfigurement, sir," Bail answered back.

"No, but this," he said pulling the blanket off the child, "this is."

Bail winced when he saw a horrendous scar trailing the poor girl's back. It started at her right shoulder went down her right side and tailed off at her hip. The baby turned though, now obviously awake.

He could feel his heart tear in two when he saw her eyes. They were brown, the same color as her hair, but shades darker. They were inviting, warm, and innocent. Her eyes widened as she came of her drug-induced sleep, fully aware that someone was looking at her.

He tilted his head to the side, pondering the small child. Then she tilted her head to mirror his. He smiled, she smiled, he narrowed his eyes, so did she.

"I'll take her." He said, bringing himself upright, scooping the tiny girl into his arms.

* * *

Bail arrived home later that evening, to find his wife waiting on the veranda.

"Bail your finally home," Breha said wrapping her arms around him.

"It took a little longer than I guessed, but someone wants to meet you," he bent down to his traveling case and to the infant-sized carrier that Breha hadn't seen.

"When I went to Coruscant the doctor showed her to me, her mother had died around three days earlier. She came into the nursery with this on her back."

He showed his wife the sleeping girl's scar, this time she didn't wake up.

"How?" Breha whispered, tracing the scar with her finger.

"The doctor didn't know, she was born in the emergency room, went to ICU, and then to the nursery. I'm guessing the mother was in a bad accident, she was born two to three months too early."

Breha was quite for a while as she stroked the baby's face.

"Padmé lost her little girl," Breha said slowly, "she had twins, one was a boy the other a girl. Her daughter died from a bad infection, they were testing her for it went she passed away; both of them were born before they should've been."

"Did they get to name her?"

Breha shook her head, "they gave the nurse the twin's names but when she called for the little girl, she'd already passed on. The boy's name is Luke…her's was supposed to be Leia."

"Leia." Bail tasted the word, it sounded strange, but in a good way.

The baby in his arms started wiggling, making small cooing noises. She smiled and Bail bounced her gently.

"I think she like the name," he smiled.

"You didn't name her yet?"

"I thought that was the mother's job."

Breha rolled her eyes, hefting the child away from her husband.

"Do you like that name? Hmm? Do you like Leia?" she asked teasing the babe with a finger.

Leia giggled and lifted her hands up to Breha, "I think she likes Leia."

"It sounds pretty," Bail added, "Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, it sounds perfect."

* * *

"You have failed me, Lord Procer."

"I know sir."

"And who has the youngest Skywalker twin now? Perhaps we can somehow obtain her."

"My Lord Sidious, she has been adopted already. By the ruling family of Alderaan, the Organas."

"Then let us hope she can be easily swayed to the Dark Side. If not, the punishment shall lie with you… my new apprentice.

* * *

((A/N: Don't worry my fellow Han and Leia lovers! Like I said, 'this is the Prologue' so Han will come into play shortly. It is after all, _their story._))

BTW: I accept all reviews, whether you like the story or just didn't care for it. I believe the term is called : constructive criticism.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Hey! I rewrote the second and third scenes because they didn't seem to fit right with the story _and_ because I had two very rude P.M.'s, but that really didn't bother so much... everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I would however be much more grateful that if or when you send me a message, that it please, please, please be written in a mature fashion. It is extremely hard to take someone seriously when they swear at you via P.M.

Thank you, enjoy!

* * *

Anakin glared at the Jedi Masters, his head still aching from earlier today. His new padawan was worse than he had imagined. She had to be the most insolent child he'd ever meet!

"Skywalker I'm sure you're blowing this out of proportion. Princess Leia Organa is a harmless seven-year-old." Plo Koon said, leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled.

"She bit me. Twice."

"Princess Organa is extremely powerful Master Skywalker, second to only yourself and Lucas."

"Master Windu I know that, but-"

"Anakin you weren't the best of padawans either."

Anakin closed his eyes, successfully blocking out the smirks of his fellow Jedi.

"I know Obi Wan. I however never _verbally or physically_ attacked you. Pranked yes, but deliberately harmed no. It's like she's trying to protect herself against Palpatine or something."

"Much anger she has, hmm? Sense it we did not."

"She's not angry… but she's not scared either. It's some other… well something. I can't tell if it's an emotion or not, the only thing I can think of is she has some defensive dispostion."

_No, I just don't like you._

Anakin flinched, as did the other Jedi. How had the Princess learned to project her thoughts already? He'd only been her new teacher for less than a standard day.

_Besides _Master_ it's fun making you mad. It's like poking a rancor in the eye and not getting injured._

Anakin looked at Master Windu's startled face, "now can we discuss moving her?"

"I vote no Anakin. You _deserve_ Leia, you'll be best friends in no time," Obi Wan laughed, "besides how long can one survive after poking a rancor several times?"

"You know Obi Wan, it's those kind of questions that caused you to end up in the med-bay so often."

* * *

Anakin watched Leia intently while she ate with her father. He just couldn't understand how she could be so kind to everyone else but him, it was very ego-deflating, something she was very good at. She was only seven standard years old yet she was as smart as some of the Senators, and definitely smarter than most.

It was as if she had swallowed every piece of knowledge in the galaxy, but still, she was seven.

_Padme was fourteen when she was queen of Naboo and you're questioning the knowlegde of a child half that age?!_

Anakin shook his head and sighed; Leia was definitely a challenge, but whenever he taught her something she'd have it perfected by the end of the week. He wondered how Bail put up with his little demon of a kid.

* * *

"So how do you like your new Master Lelila?"

"I don't Papa," Leia looked at her father earnestly, "why can't you teach me, I don't like Skywalker very much..."

Bail set down his forth and glanced over at Anakin, who sat on the other side of the Senate lunch room with his wife.

"And why's that?"

"Because... it's like he's trying to be you, and no one can be you, you're you, and you're special," Leia said looking again at her father with pleading eyes, "I never get to see you... you leave before I'm awake and are home only an hour before I have to go to bed. You're my Papa, not Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh... Leia when do you get a day off?"

"I'm a padawan Papa, we don't get sick days unless were on our deathbeds."

"Hmm, how about you and I go back home in say a week, and we stay for a month on Alderaan?"

"Can we go see Mama's grave?"

"If you'd like to."

"...will you come home earlier today so we can have dinner together?"

"I don't know... President's aren't allowed sick days period."

Leia sighed and looked over at her new master, " the Skywalker guys are weird."

"And Miss Padme isn't?" Bail laughed, watching his daughter with fascination. THe thing she said sometimes...

"She's lucky I guess, in my opinion anyone with Skywalker blood has questionable sanity."

"I'll inform Padme."_ Since when did it become so hard not to smile?_

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Lelila."

* * *

Keep'em clean guys!


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Again this is another rewrite!

* * *

"Sit down, _away_ from the door. I don't need you running off… again."

The man gruffly pushed Leia onto the bench besides her father's office door. This was perfect, this is _exactly_ where she wanted to be. Not.

"Leia?"

"Hello Master. Did you bring Luke with you?"

Anakin smiled at Leia. She was the same age as Luke, which was around nineteen, and she always seemed to make his son smile. Much the same way as Padmé did to Anakin; she also happened to be one of the few people to call him Luke instead of Lucas.

"No Princess, he is with Master Kenobi today. I truly wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"Well," she started off-handedly, "I wasn't exactly supposed to be here either."

"What did you do this time?"

"Who said I did anything?" Leia defended, her annoyance at how her old Master seemed to know when ever she was in trouble with security.

"Experience."

Leia rolled her eyes and looked out over Presidential sitting room. She'd always been a "trouble-maker." Her father understood why, but he didn't like it at all. Ever since she had been little she hated being constantly watched over; like she was some delicate thing who couldn't even walk without someone waiting to catch her in case she fainted

She never went anywhere in the lower levels, unless she was with Luke. All she did was wander through the shopping district and watch the Senate meetings. But over the last few years, she'd been picking up the "nasty" habit of racing speeder bikes. It was actually the reason she was here now.

"So…" the Jedi started, failing to hide his growing smirk, "did you have fun?"

"Up until General Dodonna caught me and dragged me here, entourage and all."

"So you were racing then," Anakin frowned; he didn't mind Leia racing. He was just worried that she might have an accident.

"I guess you could call it that."

"And you would call it something else?"

Leia stared at him until he looked away, clearly uncomfortable, "I'd call it freedom, but whatever works for you."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Maybe ,"she said turning to look outside, "it's better dying while doing something that's worthwhile than… I don't know, meditating."

"Perhaps this worthwhile thing could be flying out to Tatooine and contacting their representative."

Leia turned so quickly, that Anakin thought she snapped her neck in two.

"You'd let me go on a mission to Tatooine father?" Anakin could see her delight, but something told him that was a really bad idea.

"The Senate has approved of you going on missions before, why would this be any different Princess?" Minister of War Mon Mothma exited the room with Minister of State Padmé Amidala-Skywalker and Master Windu.

"Good bye President Organa, we shall meet with you tomorrow," Padmé said heading toward the door with the other two, smiling sweetly at Anakin.

"But, " Leia said weakly, "the Council has never allowed me outside the Middle Rim."

"True," Bail acknowledged, "but we need to send someone to head out there _tonight_ and you were at the top of every Senator's list."

"Except your own sir?" Anakin put in.

"Mine and Padmé's, but as you can see we were vastly over-ruled. So Leia go ahead and pack, Captain Antilles will take you on the Tantive IV, you leave at twenty hundred hours Lelila."

"Thank you," she said hugging her father tightly, "bye daddy, I love you, stay safe."

With that she was out the door and down the hall.

"I have a very bad feeling about this sir," Anakin said, his frown worsening.

"So do I," Bail agreed, watching his daughter leave in a taxi, "so do I."


	4. Title Scroll

WAR! It is a time of turmoil in the Galaxy, alliances broken and political tensions. Rising up over the lasting destruction left by the Clone Wars, the Jedi continue to search for the late Chancellor Palpatine, also known as DARTH SIDIOUS.

Due to civil unrest in the Outer Rim worlds, the Galactic Senate has requested that the Galactic President's daughter PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA go to the Republic embassy on Tattooine to settle the dispute.

Dropping out of hyperspace the young princess intercepted a transmission containing plans for the ultimate war machine, the DEATH STAR. A space station with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by Separatist supporters the Princess races home with the stolen plans so that freedom can upheld in the galaxy…

* * *

Sorry guys... I'll redo this once I know how to make it move! :)


	5. Act 2 Scene 1

The clone trooper dragged Leia roughly down the corridor of the Tantive IV. Their destination was the other end, where a black-cloaked figure was waiting for them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her childhood friends, the crew, lying dead on the floor. Behind the figure she could see the body of her father's friend, Captain Raymus Antilles.

"Ah, Princess Leia, what a pleasure to see you again, my you have grown, not by much but still."

Leia looked at her capture skeptically. He had a kind enough face, but her experience in the Senate had taught her better. A pretty face meant nothing; it was what lay behind the façade that was important.

"I'm surprised that a fool such as yourself would target a consular ship," Leia began, watching for any giveaways in the mask, "when the Senate discovers what you've done they will-"

"Come after us and save you and hunt us down. Save it Beautiful, the Emperor doesn't have time to listen to pretty faces."

"Emperor?"

"Palpatine. He is the leader of the newly constructed Empire in the Outer Rim and, in a few more months, the entire galaxy," he watched Leia carefully, looking for some flicker of emotion. When he saw none he smiled flirtatiously at her, "Milord is very anxious to see you Your Highness, we really should be on our way. Perhaps he will be merciful to you, what with you stealing our plans and all."

"Ugh," Leia rolled her eyes, "will someone please tell me about these plans?"

The mask changed from flirting smile into confused scowl, "you…don't know?"

"Obviously," Leia bit back, she was surprised this idiot believed her. Maybe she _could _get R2 back to Coruscant after all.

"Hmm, well, no matter." The man straightened looking down at Leia, "Palpatine still wants you… dead or alive. Alive preferably… Commander take the Princess to a detention cell, have one of your men reset the Tantive's coordinates for a direct collision with Tatooine."

"And why," Leia asked quickly, stalling as much as she could, "is my crew dead if you intend to destroy the ship anyhow Mister…?"

"I am none of your silly titles Organa; I am Darth Procer. To answer your question, I hadn't intended on killing anyone until they refused to cease fire."

"Darth? Who names their kid Darth?" She asked; hell if she was going to die, there wasn't any reason not to make fun of him.

He strode away fuming, and left Leia with a sinking feeling. She stared at her fellow Alderi, wondering how their families would feel upon the news of their murder. She had a feeling that her father would be far more traumatized than they would be.

He had grudgingly allowed Leia to be trained in the Jedi arts; he never let her alone unless she was with Rieekan or mother. The need to fly, however, had never left her system though, and he had so kindly bent to that will that she doubted he would ever let he fly alone.

But now, being dragged down towards the detention level on a ship she didn't even know the layouts of, she wished her father had become the _father_ Bail Organa and had not stayed the President when it came down to who went on this mission.

She needed to warn him, she needed for R2 to get back to Coruscant safely.

"R2," she whispered, "go back to the Tantive, throw yourself out of the airlock, get back to Coruscant, you're their only hope…"

* * *

Mon Mothma sat in her office looking over military papers and Academy graduation papers. It had been a tiring day for her, and yet she still had the energy to sign off on all of her reports.

"So any idea of how you're going to start off in office?"

Mon glanced up to see Luke Skywalker leaning on her doorframe.

"Don't you have anyone else you could annoy for the next hour, lets say...your parents?"

"Mom already went home and dad is still in a Council meeting."

"Joy."

"Fine."

There was an awkward pause between the two, the silence hanging heavily above their heads. It had been like this for almost three months now, ever since Leia had gone missing. The Tantive had crashed into Tatooine's surface and the only body that hadn't been accounted for was Leia's.

Mon knew Luke was suffering more than anybody; he had been like Leia's brother ever since she had taken her first steps on Coruscant. She also knew that Bail was in a state of shock; he had voted against Leia going to Tatooine in the first place.

Collecting her things, Mon stood and called for a transport to take her home, she didn't want this to end in another row between the two of them. Something that happened more and more often in the passing weeks.

"No word from Leia huh?"

"I'm sorry Luke."

"She's not dead."

Mon Mothma sighed and walked onto the lift, she was taking the Presidential office in three weeks; she didn't need this kind of stress at the moment.

"Luke... you've been saying that for three months, but no one has yet to find her. We can hope, but sometimes you have to let go Luke."

"Milady her Force presence-"

"Luke please." She said kindly, glancing warily at interested Senators.

"Just hear me out!" He shouted as they walked down the long hallway towards the landing bay, "when a person dies, their Force signature fades and then disappears; think of it like an engine before it dies. Leia's signature however was like a beacon, we would have felt it if she had died! What happened though was completely different, like she just dropped of the scanner or something. She's still out there something is just shielding her signature."

"Luke, please stop."

"But-"

"What would you have me do?" Mon shouted spinning around to face Luke, she no longer cared if the Senators were watching.

"We all loved her Skywalker! But we have to face the facts, Leia's gone, she's not coming back. No matter how much we may want her to."

Mon shook her head and walked down the senate hall towards the landing bay. She tried controlling the tears that threatened to flow, the grief was overwhelming. Other Senators moved out of her way, knowing exactly how she felt, some of them feeling the same way.

"A month!"

All of the senators watched as Mon Mothma slowly turned around, some of them fearing the wrath that might be unleashed.

"What?" Anger evident in her voice, but she no longer cared, the kid had to grow up sometime.

"A month... to find her, to bring her back."

"Go home Skywalker."

"And not even try? Not even give Leia the chance to live?"

"What will you do if she's... dead. What will you do then?"

"Bring her body home."

"..."

"Please, let me do this."

"..."

"Dammit if not for me, do it for Alderaan for the Organas!"

Mon felt her eyes widen, barely noticing that the same thing happened to the other Senators. Luke Skywalker never swore, even if the occasion called for it. Even all her time in politics had never prepared her for this kind of threat.

"A month?"

"That's all I'm asking."

Mon looked at the floor, avoiding the fierce blue gaze. He had his father's face, but his mother's determination to do what was right. Even if doing what was right was far too foolish to actually be accomplished.

"And I cannot convince you otherwise?"

"No."

"...Then go."

"Thank you."

With that Luke walked away from her with an unbreakable resolve pushing him forward.

"Skywalker!"

Luke paused and shifted uncomfortably before he turned around.

"May the Force be with you Luke."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, more up soon!


	6. Act 2 Scene 2

Sorry for the long wait. The next Chapter has Han and Leia in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this; I must be out of my mind._

_He's a good friend, you couldn't have just let him run off with you following._

_Well if he's such a good friend, then why aren't you up in the cockpit with him?_

_Because he almost bite my head off, like an angry gundark!_

_True…_

Mara considered Luke's attitude over the course of the past few months. He had been jumpy and iratable for the first three months Leia had been gone. Then when Luke had received permission to leave Coruscant in search of Leia, it had only been for a month. His temper had gotten the better of him at times, and others he would stare menacingly out the viewport.

"Hey, Mara were dropping out of hyper in five minutes. Get ready."

His voice crisp and clear over the intercom. At least he warned her this time; he'd been forgetting to do that lately…

* * *

**Back on Coruscant…**

Padmé paced her living room listening to her friends fight each other. Not that the Jedi council could really be considered her friends, but they _were_ Anakin's.

"You should have never let him go!"

"All I allowed him, was a month to find the Princess. Something none of the Jedi seem to be worried about."

"Searched for Organa we have. At a loss we are."

"Luke's smart, he'll find her I have no doubt."

"You place to much faith in you padawan Master Kenobi."

"And you have none!"

Padmé turned aaway from the fight, her eyes traveling over to the patio. Bail sat there with Anakin; both of them were grieving. She knew, even if he wouldn't say it, Leia had been like a surrogate daughter to him. She could see the pride in his eyes every time she mastered a new skill or brought Master Windu down in one of their verbally matches.

Then there was Bail. When he had been told that the Tantive had crashed with no survivors, his shoulders had started to shake. The idiot then thought that it would be okay to tell him that his daughter's body was missing.

Padmé had never seen Bail cry before, and she wished she hadn't. He had been so pale, shaking to the point were Senator Retrac ((used to be his aid, is now Alderaan's Senator)) and his best friend, Carlist Rieekan, had to hold him up.

Padmé decided that she' needed to be the one to tell Anakin, just out of fear of what he would do to the messenger. Then there was Luke. He had already known. The pain in his eyes, the sorrow that had affected everyone.

His mood swings had caught her off guard at first, but she knew how to deter them. She knew that to Luke, his search would only end when he found Leia. Padmé could see how much Leia meant to him. It wasn't a romantic love like so many other assumed, it was different. At one point she even wondered if they had bonded like Anakin and Obi-Wan, become brother and sister. She denied herself that train of thought. Her daughter had died nineteen years ago, she wasn't coming back.

Unable to stare at her husband and friend much longer, Padmé looked to the city's skyline.

"Where are you Leia?"

* * *

**En Route to Tatooine**

Mara glanced out the viewport at the rust colored planet just coming into view. It looked disgusting; as if it had giant scabs marred on it's surface.

"Luke, _where are we_?"

"Tatoo system?"

"Tatooine."

"....We should've started here in the first place Luke."

"We were hunting Leia's last known origins prior to her disappearance from the Force, and she was no where near Tatooine."

Mara stared at the dirty planet from the cockpit. Wasn't Tatooine covered entirely with sand? It was definitaly backwater enough for smugglers and thriving criminals that was for sure.

"We'll start with my dad's step-brother. He lives near Anchorhead."

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Do you really think she's here?"

"................"

"Luke?"

Mara flinched at the sight of those blue eyes. Pain, sorrow, and without a flicker of hope within them.

"She has to be."


	7. Act 2 Scene 3

Han Solo leaned back into his chair, a self-righteous smirk playing across his face. Another successful run, another successful mission completed. On paper his job was simple: pretend to be a smuggler and inform the Supreme Commander of the black market dealings.

Whoever came up the idea though, as good as it was, forget to factor in the not so tiny detail of getting shot at nearly every run. But he was _Captain_Han Solo, the best cadet to come out of Cardia yet, and he took anything his commanding officers threw at him.

"Captain Solo."

Solo looked up at Bib Fortuna, his patent smirk on his face.

"What? Jabba got another assignment already?"

"No, but his Excellency wishes to speak with you privately."

_Privately._Warning bells went off in Solo's head; Jabba only called you for a private audience if: a. you were getting shot for being a snitch or b. you had displeased him in someway so he decided that you were better off dead. Either way, Han figured, you were dead. That wasn't exactly what he wanted, ever.

" `Kay, but Chewie stays with the ship."

"I doubt he'd want to be there Solo."

Solo frowned; if he was being executed Jabba would want Chewie as close as possible, just so he could make Chewie his slave.

"Lead the way then, we don't need ya hold'n us up.

"Indeed."

"SOLO!"

"Hi chuba da naga Jabba." [what do you want Jabba.] Han asked crossing his arms ib a nonchalant manner.

"Chowbaso Solo. Ma pateesa newpa schutta. Mi Bosco de ulwan tah koga in noleeya. [ Welcome Solo, my friends have given me a new harem girl. I'm looking for someone to break her in.]

"And you want me to do it huh?"

"Bargon u noa-a-uyat, an chuba chess ko nopa tah is boska." [ you are being rewarded, and you won't let her go.]

"Go? No hold on Jabba you know how I feel about slaves."

"Is nopa shag Solo, cheeka Jedai, ma pateesa." [ She is not a slave Solo, only a Jedi female of my friend's.]

Jedi. Was Jabba kidding? Jedi were rarely captured, and even then they'd escape in a heartbeat. Besides to his knowledge, all the Jedi had been recalled to Coruscant after one of their own disappeared. If he remembered correctly the missing Jedi was a Princess of some Core world. Either way he'd do his best to get her out of here.

"…You know Jabba, maybe I could, you know, check her out. Let ya know if she's a good catch or not."

"Granne, granee, ma booki. [Good, good, my boy.]

Han inwardly flinched when he heard the screaming and thudding coming from down the hall. Jabba's laughter was barely heard over it. The screams were growing louder; before he knew it Han had crossed the room and gone through the door. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Leia walked as dignified as she could down the corridor, the fact that Procer was centimeters from her bare skin helped none. Even the outfit she wore was degrading: A green metal bikini with gold detailing; a burgundy cloth attached to the lower half barely covered the front and back of her slender legs.

Tatooine had been terribly hot when they had arrived, the twin suns burning her skin only minutes after being under them. The interrogation she could handle, even her captors had been surprised at how well she fought of the pain-enhancers and Bavo 6. This heat however, it made her feel tired, weak; her already failing strength had nearly been sapped by the twin sun's heat.

Whereas, her stay on that _space station_, had chilled her to the core. The Death Star had destroyed two moons and an unnamed planet in the Unknown Regions, and that was only to entice fear within her.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it Princess. Your quite soft."

Leia faltered, stumbling forward, only to have the guards right her again. Of course the sick bastard would bring _that_ up. He reminded her every day how he and his men had raped her and had loved every minute of it.

_Say something Leia! Don't let him get to you, fight back!_

" I might've enjoyed it if you had actually known what you were doing." Head held high, Leia could see the anger brewing in his yellow eyes. Smiling she added, " I hope that whom ever you're giving me to can do much better."

That was it.

Procer snapped. Grabbing her upper arms he slammed her into the wall, punching as much of her as he could before someone pulled him away.

The last of strength gone she crumpled to the floor. Leia helplessly looked on as Procer tightened his hand, the meaning of it not loss on her. The man who had pulled Procer off of her, was being chocked with the Force. Miffed the man threw a right hook at Procer knocking him of his feet.

Pulling out a blaster the man aimed it right at Procer, who in turn had ignited his lightsaber.

"STOP!" Her voice cracked, her savior didn't need to die, even if he did work for the Hutt.

The man shot her a quick glance. Then rolled his eyes at his mistake.

"Oh, it's the slave," he said, putting his blaster away and leaning against the opposite wall, in a cocky manner.

" So you're the great Captain Solo?" Procer's eyes shifted from Leia to Solo, as if trying to judge who was the more dangerous.

"One an' only."

"Good... this is the slave you'll be with tonight."

_What!_ Leia's mouth dropped open in horror, she hadn't realized what they were going to do with her. Now she wished that she hadn't stopped them; maybe death would've humbled them. For her it was certainly a better option than the continued torture and rape she suffered at the hands of the Imperials.

"Right... Jabba said to take her for a spin, make sure she's up to the standards he expects."

"She will be, if not Jabba can kill her."

Captain Solo stared at Lord Procer for a long time, as if he was trying to read his mind just by looking into his eyes. Procer shifted warily, lightsaber still trained on Solo.

"Kill her how?"

"Just shoot her Solo, is that to hard for you to understand smuggler?"

"No."

"Good. Then why are you still here?"

Leia rolled her eyes at Procer's vain attempts to appear superior. He was failing miserably. If only she could touch the Force the idiot would be dead by now. She'd much rather go with the smuggler, at least she'd be able to escape or he'd give her a ride home, for a price though. Mercenaries always looked out for the bigger catch.

"Jeez don't be so touchy; you know slave sellers are usually want to hang onto their females for... entertainment reasons, s'why their so damn expensive."

Captain Solo shot Leia an arrogant smirk; his eyes trailing appretiavely over her scantly clad form.

"I am Darth Procer, Dark Lord of the Sith, not a pathetic slaver."

Captain Solo blinked a few times, trying to register the name in his head. Giving the Princess another glance he smiled. It was a cocky and self-assured one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Darth? What parent names their kid Darth?" Captain Solo laughed.

Procer's eyes narrowed; Captain Solo had repeated almost exactly what the Princess had said during her capture.

"A very dangerous one Solo. Now take her or I'll deal with her myself."

Deactivating his lightsaber, Procer stalked away, two white-armored soldiers following him. The swirl of his cloak giving him an ominous appearance to passer-by.

Leia gave a hefty sigh and attempted to stand up on shaky legs.

"Don't."

Leia glanced up at Captain Solo, his face holding no trace of the arrogant man she had seen seconds ago. He strode over to her, he tipped her chin upwards, staring long and hard into her eyes, just as he had done to Procer. Leia took this time to get a closer look at his face.

His eyes were obviously hazel, but had darkened to a deep green color. His hair was just beginning to touch the top of his shirt collar. His most defining feature, in her eyes anyways, was a thick scar running horizontally across his chin.

"What size are you?"

"What?" Leia asked.

"Come on Princess, you're not gonna want to show up at the castle wear'n a stripper's outfit are ya?"

Leia ignored the leer he was given her, "you know who I am."

"Maybe, depends on how deep your pockets are."

Leia could honestly say that this man dumbfounded her. One minute he was ready to kill, then he was a proper gentleman, now he was nothing more than a mercenary.

"If money is what you love than that's what you'll receive."

Han stopped, checking the Princess for wounds. She was pissed, which meant he was playing his part perfectly.

"Jeez, your worship with a tone like that maybe I should just get horizontal with ya and be done with it, I like 'em feisty."

The Princess visibly paled at his insinuation. Han noticed a dark blue circle forming around her left eye. He stopped leering at her, and leaned in to get a closer look at her bruise. Her breath of his skin was maddening; he'd never been this close to a woman without kissing her.

Leia shifted her head every so slightly. What was wrong with this man? Only a few seconds ago he was leering at her, and now his eyes held nothing but genuine concern. A strange gargling noise came from her stomach, deepening the blush already on her cheeks from pink to an embarrassed red.

"Come on, let's get ya outta here."

Leia couldn't explain it, but there was _something_ about Captain Solo that she liked.


	8. Act 2 Scene 4

Leia stepped out of the store and into the heat wave that was Tatooine. Mos Eisleyhad only three uses: to provide goods to locals, places of rest and relaxation for smugglers, and to drive her absolutely up the wall.

The ever-gracious Captain Han Solo had tactlessly told her to find vendors that sold women's clothes.

"Because you grab to much attention in your stripper outfit," he had said.

Still, it felt good to be in real clothes again… or at least something close to it. For once she looked like a Jedi; her pants a size to big, her three tunics an array of strange colors, boots made out of leather, and a giant belt around her waist. Goddess she hated these clothes, but as long as she wasn't half naked she was okay with that.

It didn't take her long to find the cantina, seeing as there was only one. Her rescuer was sitting in a shadowy corner, casually surveying the occupants.

"So while I risk my neck on the streets, you're in here lounging?"

She'd only meant to tease him, but the look he gave her made her smile slip.

"We have to go, now."

"Then let's go Captain."

"We can't."

Leia rolled her eyes, " then why-"

"Sit."

"Captain Sol-"

Her grabbed her arm and pulled her into the booth, cover her mouth with his hand.

"Look Princess, you're supposed to be a slave, Jabba isn't about to send someone after you. I however, "stole" you, and since you're considered property that means Jabba probably will have a bounty the size of the Maw on my head. So please, learn to control that mouth of yours and don't say my name"

"But it's only been three days since we got here, how could he have found out so quickly?" She whispered, it had only been three days, and of all the concubines he had, he noticed she was missing.

"Because we weren't supposed to leave the Palace."

Every other question Leia had died on her lips when her eyes caught an approaching Rodarian.

"We have company."

"Describe him."

Not for the first time in the past few days, Leia was awed by this man's militaristic manner, however unorthodox it may have been. He seemed almost at ease during tense situations. Calm, cool, and collected.

"Charged blaster, no sight of other weapons, Rodarian."

"Excellent."

Leia frowned, what was so great about their situation that would make Solo smile that irritating, cocky smile?

"Hey Greedo, I was about to go see your boss, do ya think he might want his..." He glanced at her, "his ahh slave back?"

Though Leia understand 'Greedo's' native tongue, something was causing her neck to tingle. Instead of listening she focused on the saltshaker, trying to become as insignificant to the bounty hunter as possible. She studied the ridges in the molded plastic, the holes and salt left on the top. Out of habit, she nudged the shaker with her mind.

The shaker feel over.

Leia's eyes widened, did she do that? Wasn't the spice in her system supposed to cut her off from the Force? Concentrating harder she formed a mental picture, she was righting the saltshaker.

Almost immediately the shaker tilted back upwards, finally righting itself in seconds.

Heartbeat racing she reached out with the Force and felt the various life forms in the room, their thoughts, and their future actions.

She felt Solo reach for his blaster, knowing he'd have to shot first in order for them to escape.

Now she understood. The spice was wearing off, but only to the point where she could barely move objects. Which meant her Force signature would reemerge, and someone could find her.

Refocusing on her surroundings, Leia heard, "over my dead body."

With the Force she pushed Greedo's blaster away from Solo, giving Han an open aim. When Leia finally felt Greedo's light slip away from the Force, she crawled over his body, and out of the booth.

Catching up to Solo, she watched him flip a credit to the bartender, "sorry 'bout the mess."

* * *

Luke drove quickly by the booths and stalls, Leia was around her somewhere, and he could feel it. Her signature was weak, but if she was coming back, that meant she was alive.

"Hey farmboy!"

Luke rolled his eyes and kept driving; last night he and Mara had stopped by his relative's small moisture farm. It belonged to his father's stepbrother, Owen Lars, and ever since Mara had found out that he spent every winter there she hadn't let up on the teasing.

"Find your girlfriend yet _farmboy_?"

"Not my girlfriend."

Luke rounded a corner, concentrating on Leia signature. He weaved the landspeeder around people and animal alike.

"Besides, don't you have someone to kill Jade?"

"Not right now, and seeing as my tracking skills are far superior to your's…"

* * *

"Solo, I thought you said we couldn't leave?"

"We can't, right now we're losing any followers."

"Fine, so when do I get to see this wonderful ship you never shut up about?"

"When it's safe to go there Your Worship."

"Don't call me that. Besides if people are trailing us, why don't you just shoot them like you did the bounty hunter? You seem to have that shoot first ask questions later attitude."

" 'Cause we don't want their buddies to go running to the port authorities and stop our lift-off."

"This sand pit has port-authorities?"

"Jeez Princess don't you ever shut it?"

"I just don't see why we can't go to these authorities ourselves."

"Gods you're dense. Them P.A.s work for Jabba… everyone here works for Jabba."

* * *

"How could you spend three months here? Its only attractions are crime and sand."

"I wanted to know the other side of my family, I always see my Naboo relatives-"

"Seeing as you live there," Mara muttered under her breath.

"And," Luke continued, ignoring Mara's jibe, "my parents thought in was a good way for me to take a break from being a Jedi, so I could be a normal kid."

"Which you weren't."

"If you're not going to help-"

"This …town, isn't that big Skywalker, we're bound to run into her."

* * *

"Are we done walking around aimlessly yet Captain?"

"You know what Your Highness, why don't you stop bitch'n and maon'n and lead us in the right direction?"

"Fine, maybe I'll find someone who can take me home instead of having me play follow the leader with him."

"I'd like to see them try."

"Why don't you try being a little more-OWW!"

Leia fell hard on her backside, something had hit her hard."

"LEIA!"

Leia was roughly picked up and held tightly, so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile Han Solo had drawn his blaster and landed it point blank on the redhead in the vehicle .

"Luke."

"I knew it! I knew you were alive! No one else believed me, but I knew."

"Luke."

"What is it Mara?"

"You're strangling her Kid, now let her go before I decide to shoot Red over here."

Luke finally noticed the exchange between his friend and Leia's. Each had their blasters trained on each other, neither giving an inch. He glanced at Leia's face; she was turning white without air.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that she forgave him for not only choking her, but bumping her with the speeder as well.

"Okay Skywalker we've got your girlfriend so lets go, this place is boring as hell."

"The Princess isn't going anywhere with you Jade. I'm takin' her back to Alderaan."

"Yeah, I'm sure her father will be real happy that she was slumming it with you from here to Alderaan, Solo."

"At least she'd be alive when we got there."

"If that first mate of your's doesn't kill her first."

"Shut UP!"

Luke looked sheepishly at Leia. She was burning with anger and irritation; he wished she had paid more attention in their meditation classes. Even with her weak connection to the Force, a Jedi should always remain at peace.

"This is ridiculous. Now both of you put those things away before you get us all killed!"

"Oh absolutely Your Worshipfulness. Look I had everything under control until the Kid and Jade showed up, so show a little gratitude huh."

" Captain Solo so help me I'll-"

Luke felt a foreboding presence not far away; it was dark and evil. He closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, closing his ears to Leia and this Solo person.

* * *

_He could see the Naboo cruiser that he and Mara had flown on, someone had broken in. They were reading the ships logs while his partners tore apart the fuselage. Another shifted through his and Mara's things finding nothing but clothes._

_A dark figure with sickly yellow eyes, waited impatiently outside the ship. His black cloak touching the floor, but swirling around him without a wind. He was waiting for someone, or something._

_Behind him were clouds of smoke, billowing out of a…moisture farm. Switching his viewpoint Luke concentrated on the Force signatures of Owen and Beru Lars. There was a faint glow from each; they were dying._

_A searing pain filled his mind, and a demanding voice whispered in his ear : "where is she Luke? Have you found her yet?"_

_Luke mentally pushed the voice away, the man cloaked in darkness was a Sith._

"_I know you're with her, when blood is together it shines brighter than the sun."_

_Again Luke pushed._

"_Your love betrays her Luke, I will kill her or turn her, it's only a matter of choice."_

* * *

"NO!"

"Luke what wrong?!"

Luke stumbled back, using the speeder to support his weight.

"A…a Sith, he's here on Tatooine, he's…he's looking for you."

His voice was heavy, as if he'd run a hundred miles.

He didn't miss the look of desperation on her face as she looked at Captain Solo.

Solo gazed at Leia for a split second, "we're running, now."

"Skywalker we need to get to the ship, it has medical supplies for Leia."

"We can't go back, the Sith is at the farm, Owen and Beru, they're… gone."

"Solo, please we need to leave, Procer is going to find us, look at what he did to Luke's family."

"I know." Picking up his comlink, Han took Leia's hand and gently pushed her into the speeder.

Starting the engine Luke speed off in the direction of the spaceport. With Mara keeping a lok out up front with Luke, Leia leaned slightly on Solo's shoulder.

"Chewie it's Han, get the _Falcon_ started we've got company."

[Affirmative, but there is a droid looking for passage to-]

"Droid? What droid?"

Another turn down the road and Leia could faintly see the spaceport. Luke's face whitened, "Procer's in Mos Eisley, he's only a street or two behind us."

Giving The Princess' hand a squeeze Han responded to Chewie, "fine, I don't care, set the hyperdrive's coordinates to Alderaan, we'll be there soon."

[Understood… wait, _we_?]


	9. Act 2 Scene 5

"What a piece of junk!"

Luke was horror-struck, how could anyone, sane or not, fly a ship that was… well, terrible.

"Hey Junior she can go point five past light speed," Han said gently tugging Leia's arm, "besides, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts."

"That's four-fifty Solo."

"Stop counting Jade."

"Counting what?" Leia asked as Solo checked something on the side of the ship.

"Nothing, but we're in a bit of a rush so let's get in board shall we."

Leia let Luke and Mara Jade follow the Wookie on in, while she waited for Solo. He walked back over to her, still checking his ship; when he saw her, a puzzled expression covered his face.

"Need something, Lady Jedi."

"I merely need to speak privately with you Solo."

"Well, can we do it onboard?"

Leia sighed heavily, but smiled, "Captain do you even know what privately means?"

"Well yeah, but we've gotta get'ca away from this place Sweetheart, seeing as you've got them Sith Lords running after ya and all."

"Right." Leia said, silently wincing at Solo's terrible grammar. "I still need to speak with you though."

"Doesn't everybody?" Solo muttered, watching the Jedi Knight.

* * *

"There they are!"

"Blast 'em."

Leia felt a blaster bolt graze her face. Turning around, she used all her senses to send the stromtroopers' guns flying. Captain Solo was faster than all of them though, shooting down two of the five clones before Leia could bat an eye.

Luke and Mara ran down the ramp, diving head first into the fight. Calling her name, Luke threw Leia a spare lightsaber, which she immediately ignited.

Blocking bolts and sending them back to their shooter, both Luke and Leia launched themselves towards their opponents.

Leia swung her white lightsaber blade from left to right, until it finally came crashing down onto a red blade.

Time suspended itself as brown eyes stared into yellow; the sound of reving engines deafened her to all other sounds.

Lord Procer grabbed Leia's arm and pulled her into a lover's embrace, "did you miss me Princess Organa?"

Not returning Procer's affections, Leia struggled to pull away, "NO."

"That's to bad Lady Organa... I wanted to introduce you to your _family_."


	10. Act 2 Scene 6

Leia stopped moving, her fear dissolving into confusion, and then to anger.

"What have you done to my father?"

"Why nothing Princess; it's what I've done to you."

Leia frowned, what could he have possibly done to her that would involve her family?

"You're adopted aren't you Princess. Haven't you ever wondered who your real parents are? If you had any siblings."

"My father is Bail Organa. Why search for an unknown woman that died in the emergency room?"

The fight was still going on around them, and again she tried to pull out of Procer's vice-grip.

"He's here Leia, your brother. He cares about you too."

"I… no, I don't believe you. I have no brother."

Procer laughed softly in her ear, "what are you scared of my little princess? That maybe you can love him too?"

"Let go of me."

"Or what, big brother Luke will beat me up?"

"Luke?"

"You couldn't guess? You spent seven months in the womb together Leia, the two of you befriended each other when no one else would. The two of you are bonded and you didn't even know."

"..."

"Don't shake Princess, it's unbecoming of you."

* * *

Leia watched as Luke fought the clone troopers and Sith alycotes; how could he possibly be her brother? He was her best friend; ever since that day he found her hiding in the old Senate building.

Luke was always at her side, even when she did something dangerous. They'd gone on missions together, trained together; they'd even set fire to the Jedi Temple once.

But no matter how much, they'd gotten in trouble, they had never blamed each other. So the longer Leia thought about it, the more it made sense. The way she was always able to tell if he was hurt even if he was parsecs away from her. In her heart she knew it was true, but right now it was too much to bear. Curling her fingers tighter around the hilt of her lightsaber, she waited for the chance to strike.

Luke went down, screaming in pain; Procer laughed gleefully in her ear. Ignoring the sharp pain in her right hand, Leia ignited the lightsaber. She stabbed the blade over her left shoulder, resulting in a cry of pain from Procer.

Letting her go, Procer grabbed the side of his face in agony. Leia didn't see how much damaged she did, but instead ran to her brother.

* * *

"Oh, Luke," she whispered, kneeling down beside him. He could only groan in pain.

The familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber reached Leia's ears. Looking up, she saw a young man with a crimson lightsaber pointed at her face. Clutching Luke's shoulder and closing her eyes, she waited for the fatal blow.

It didn't come.

The Sith feel backwards, lightsaber clunking to the ground. A rough hand grabbed her and helped her up.

Han Solo pushed her towards the _Millennium Falcon_ yelling at her to get on board, that he would grab Luke.

She sprinted up the Falcon's ramp, praying that the ship would actually make it off the ground.

((A/N: The is the end of Act 2! Get ready for Acts 3 and 4!!))


	11. Act 3 Scene 1

Padmé locked her office door for the night, glad that this day was finally over. The sun had already set and she was ready to get on home to Anakin.

"Excuse me Minister, but President Organa has asked for your presence in the thirty-third floor lobby."

Padmé paused mid-step; Bail was supposed to have left Coruscant days ago, why was he back here?

"Did he say why?"

"Something about his daughter miss."

_Leia is back! _

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Padmé made beeline for the turbolift, unaware that the messenger had followed her.

"I'll escort you ma'am, its dangerous after dark."

Padmé brushed him off by saying, "no bother."

Halfway up a thought struck Padmé, if Leia was back, wouldn't Bail Organa have called her? Why would he go all the way up to the thirty-third floor when her office was on the tenth?

"Why is President Organa on the thirty-third floor?"

"Because he is speaking with Lord Procer."

"Lord Procer? What system is he from?"

"He's… from the Outer Rim milady."

"Ah… I thought you said the Princess was here."

"No milady, I remember saying that President Organa was here _because_ of his daughter."

Padmé sunk deeper into thought._ So Bail Organa returned to Coruscant to speak with this Lord Procer because… he has information about Leia?_

That didn't sound right. If Bail had any hint of his daughter's whereabouts he'd be on his way out there, not here in the Senate building.

"Does Lord Procer know where Leia is?"

"He has a good idea yes."

"Then why did he not contact the Senate, or the Jedi Council? We would've sent a medical transport for her."

"We thought that Viceroy Organa would like to know first. Seeing as the she has been missing from Force."

Padmé's eyes grew a fraction wider. The Senate didn't have that information, neither did the Jedi. The only way he could know…

"You know," she said calmly, "I was also told that she was probably wounded, making her unable to defend herself."

"Oh, she was defenseless alright…in the terms of weapons milady."

Padmé paled, she knew what could happen to female prisoners. She didn't miss the man's slip-up; he and this Lord Procer had captured Leia and assaulted her.

Faintly grasping the mental link to her husband, Padmé called for help.

* * *

Anakin stifled a yawn, he'd forgotten how boring these Council meetings were. Especially now that his son had gone to rescue the Princess. His right hand started to twinge again. It had been doing that for some time now.

"Are we in agreement then?"

"Yes."

Anakin looked up at Master Windu, "yes Masters… has there been any word from either Luke or Leia?"

Obi-Wan sighed as all eyes shifted to him, "our scouts have found the remains of a Naboo cruiser next to an abandoned moisture farm on Tatooine, the debris is only a week old."

"Yeah, but the sand gets everywhere, it destroys everything if exposed it's too long."

"Our only hope is that Luke and Leia are alright, and hopefully with each other."

The Council nodded in agreement.

_Anakin._

Anakin stiffened, moving his eyes to the Senate building far off in the distance.

_Padme?_

_Anakin! Something terrible has happened; Bail is back on Coruscant, he Mon Mothma, and I are being held captive by the same men who captured Leia!_

_I'm coming._

_No, Anakin. Use Threepio to try and contact Artoo. He's supposedly with Luke and Leia, find them and deploy Republic cruisers to get them._

_Padme, we're comng for you first._

_Find Leia, Ani, she knows more than anyone else._

…

_Ani?_

_I'm still coming for you._

_Please save Luke and Leia first any, they can help you the most..._

_Padme?_

…

_Padme!_

Anakin leapt out of his seat and walked out of the Council chambers. Time to find See-Threepio.

* * *

Luke felt the pounding in his head recede a little, enough that he could focus on his surroundings ahnyway.

"Luke?"

The voice was small, weak, defeated. But that was impossible, because it sounded like,

"Leia?"

"Oh Luke."

He felt a warm hand lay on his forehead.

"Leia…where am I?"

"A medical facility on Polis Massa."

"My hand."

"Luke don't-"

Luke ignored her and pulled his right hand out from under the sheet. It looked fine. Flexing his hand he could hear tiny gears pulled and grind against each other. In his mind's eye he could see the lightsaber swing towards him, he went to block it but something had happened. There had been a surge of mind-numbing pain and confusion, all coming from Leia.

That's why he had stumbled, Leia had been hurt mentally, if not physically. Glancing back up at her though, Leia looked perfectly fine, except for the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"So long to live a lie," she whispered.

"What lie? Leia talk to me," Luke grasped her hand in earnest, knowing Leia was upset.

"The Sith… Procer… he…," Leia was gasping for air, choking on her tears.

Luke waited patiently, the Force telling him that whatever news Leia was aout to break was both good and bad.

"When I was born I… I had…a brother. He was my…my twin. We were separated by Palpatine. He wanted to split us up, make us weaker."

Luke tightened his grip on her hand, having a faint idea of where Leia was going with her story.

"So he ordered his apprentice to…to…to put a small amount of another woman's blood into me, to make my Force presecnse different. He said that I knew who my twin was, that we were closer that best friends, that he loved me."

"I'm your twin," Luke whispered, using his grasp on Leia's hand to pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Came the muffled reply.

"Why? You were my sister before, what makes now any different? The fact that we know?"

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I've got some other bad news."

"Okay."

"You're older than me."

"That's bad?" Luke laughed, pulling away from Leia, only to see a shy smile on her face.

Luke smiled right back, gently stroking the side of her face with his good hand. There had always been that connection between them the one that they couldn't explain. Now it seemed that they had come to terms with their parentage, even though he had no problem with it before.

"Luke, I know this may sound...rude, but...Bail Organa is still my father, to me at least."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, your good person. Oddly enough I feel as though that, no matter what had happened all those years ago, you still would've been adopted as an Organa. It's weird but..."

"I know."

They sat like that for sometime. Leia tracing the palm lines on his new hand, and he holding her other hand. Both just stared out the platisteel, gazing at the galaxy not far away.

"Hey Princess."

Luke and Leia turned to look at the door. Han Solo leaned on the door frame, a strange look on his face.

Glancing quickly at Luke, then to Han, Leia asked, "yes Captain?"

"That little blue astromech droid Chewie picked up is picking up a signal from a protocol droid. Some prissy thing calling himself See-Threepio."

"Artoo, Father," Luke said, swinging his legs out of bed.

"No, Luke. Lay down," Leia said, looking at Luke, "I'll talk to him."

"Don't tell him yet."

"I won't."

Han Solo watched as Leia Skywalker Organ kissed her brother's forehead and walked towards him; the weight of the Galaxy resting on her shoulders.


	12. Act 3 Scene 2

Leia ignored Captain Solo. So far he had done nothing but piss her off at every turn. His arrogance was wearing on her patience; the way he gloated about rescuing her and his harping on her eating habits. Was he trying to be confusing? He had done the same thing back at Jabba's Palace, but now that she was around him more and more, she felt like giving him a nice fist.

He was walking quietly next to her, sneaking furtive glances her way. Finally he spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence.

"You seem cold."

"I feel fine."

"I wasn't talking about the temperature Princess."

Leia stopped in the center of the hall. Solo had to stop and turn around.

"And what, Captain Solo, do you mean?"

"Four months is a long time to be held captive, too long."

Leia said nothing, mostly because the Captain was right. He kept looking at her with those hazel eyes. It made her uncomfortable.

"You're hiding behind a wall of ice."

"And why would you think that?" She asked carefully.

"Because," he said taking a step towards her.

"Because what Captain."

"Because," he whispered, getting close to her, "I saw you in that slave costume. You have bruises everywhere, puncture wounds from needles, and I'll bet my ship that they..._touched_ you just for kicks."

Leia felt a heavy weight on her chest and hot tears brimming in her eyes. He knew everything. It was like this man had taken a look inside her head. Not good.

"You need to tell someone."

"I'm…fine." She said raising her head, trying to convince the Captain that she was.

"Yeah, right."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go speak with Master Skywalker."

Leia made to pass him, but was blocked by Solo's arm slung out in front of her.

"Move."

"Tell me."

"Move, now."

"All you have to do is confirm what I said."

Leia's temper reached it's boiling point, "look, thank you for saving me, but right now, I've got bigger problems than you. So just go back to Tatooine."

"Can't I've got a bounty on my head." He said smiling that crooked, arrogant, smile of his.

"Then go somewhere else."

"I am somewhere else."

"You're a smuggler, someone will pay you."

"I'm not concerned with money at the moment."

"You should be."

"And why's that Sweetheart?"

"I'm not your Sweetheart, and if you had money you could get a better ship."

"What's wrong with my ship?"

Leia stamped her foot, "I don't have time for you! I have important information for the Republic. I do not have time for a worthless criminal."

This time the Captain did not respond. He only looked at her with hard eyes.

Slowly he nodded, a sneer slipping onto his face, "that's right Princess. You know I'm starting to think that maybe you deserve to be left alone, to feel nothing for anyone. You're just like the rest of your kind."

"My kind?"

"Royalty. You look down on everyone, and judge before you have the facts. You think I'm a criminal Princess? Fine, but here."

He shoved something into Leia's hand, and started to stalk away.

"I'll get your room cooled, Ice Princess!" He shouted over his shoulder. Leaving Leia alone in the middle of the hallway, not knowing where to go.

Slipping whatever Solo had given her into her pocket, Leia reached out with the Force to find a small, blue astromech droid.

* * *

It had taken her ten minutes but she finally found the Falcon. Walking up the ramp, she noted that Solo had held to his word and had lowered the temperature in her room to around freezing. Taped to her door was a flimsy reading: _So you don't melt._

Now Leia felt bad. Captain Solo had willingly offered to listen to her, to help her, and she had shut him out. She was pretty sure that she had slung a few verbally blows too.

Artoo whistled from down the hall. Deciding that she would apologize to the Captain later she headed for the communications center. When she arrived Cpatain Solo was twisting a few knobs to enhance the frequency. He glanced cooly at her, opening the feed to Coruscant. Twisting around he put his hands behind his head and continued watching her.

Leia waited patiently until the entire Jedi Council appeared before her.


	13. Act 3 Scene 3

When Leia appeared before the Council, Obi-Wan felt the tension level spike dramatically.

"Jedi Council. Can you hear me?" She asked, her face blank.

"Copy we do, Knight Organa."

"Where are you? What happened? Where's Luke?"

"Master Skywalker please control yourself," Master Secura said.

"We are very sorry Knight Organa, there is a situation here on Coruscant, and we believe that you can help us with." Master Windu said, his fingers steepled.

"The situation Master Windu, is much less concerning than the one here in the Outer Rim." Leia replied; the ice in her words caused some of the Council to reconsider the events of her disappearance.

Leia looked to her old Master, "to answer your query Master, Luke is recovering. The surgeon wishes him to rest for another day before releasing him. As for your first two questions…well I think it would be best to start with the Tantive's arrival at Tatooine."

Leia took a deep breath, hesitant to start. She cast a quick glance to Captain Solo, who merely stared at her in return.

"Moment after we left hyperspace, the Tantive flew directly into the path of an on going transmission. We chose to ignore the transmission until our communications officer discovered that the transmission held plan to a non-Republic weapon system."

She paused, letting the Council absorb the information.

"After a quick review, we chose to return as quickly as we could to Coruscant, before we could do so however a modified Separatist ship left hyperspace and caught us in their tractor beam. In short we were boarded, I was still on the bridge, I used R2 as a way to clear the ships memory log. R2 also pulled the plans out of the mainframe and stored them in his personal memory."

"From there, R2 and went to aid Captain Antilles, unaware that he and out crew had been…" Leia stopped again, carefully trying to avoid the traumatic events this conversation brought up.

"Our capture presented himself to us, he introduced himself as Darth Procer."

"Darth?" Obi-Wan said aloud, "as in a Sith?"

"I'm afraid so Masters, this time however Palaptine has overlooked the Republic and created a Sith Empire in the Outer Rim, and by taking control of old Separatist territories. While captive Lord Procer, described to me in detail of what Palpatine had done. Not only did I discover Palpatine's Sith name, I was also brought to the weapon we had plan for."

"The Empire's weapon is called the Death Star. A large space station, the size of a small moon. It has enough fire power to destroy an entire planet."

"Is it operational?" Master Fisto asked.

Leia did not say anything, but merely shut her eyes.

"Leia are you alright?" Anakin asked, he could sense her more and more, and he didn't like her pain.

"Yes. So far it has destroyed a moon surrounding the ice planet, Hoth; also it has destroyed Dantooine."

The Council noticed Leia's change in demeanor; she seemed to lack the fire in her eyes and her voice had gotten softer during her description of the Death Star.

"When the Empire failed to extract any knowledge of either the Jedi or Senate they took me back to Tatooine, where I was rescued by… Han Solo." _No sense in details right?_ " Captain Solo brought me to Mos Eisley were we meet up with Luke and another Force sensitive, Mara Jade."

"While there, Procer must have discovered my freedom and Luke's presence. He went to moisture farm on the edge of the city and razed it to the ground. According to Luke, an Owen and Beru Lars were murdered."

"Captain Solo already had a ship ready, so we headed to the docking bay. Unfortunately, during our boarding Procer ambushed us. He and several Sith alycotes engaged us in lightsaber combat. Procer had… the point is that he was able to throw me off balance, distracting Luke. In return one of the alycotes…was able to hit him, and cut off his right hand at the wrist. From Tatooine we made the jump to Polis Massa instead of Alderaan as originally planned. Here Luke was able to receive medical treatment, and we were able to restock. Once Luke is released we will come back to Coruscant."

"No. Stay there you will."

Everyone looked at Master Yoda, surprised at the Jedi.

"As you wish Master Yoda."

"Send to you three Jedi cruisers we will. Suspect I do, that the Sith have control of the Senators."

Leia's eyes widened in shock, "what has happened to the Senators? Is everyone alright?"

Anakin responded before anyone else could, "Padmé said that she your father, Mon Mothma, and the Core World Senators are being held on the thirty-third floor by the men who kidnapped you. Obviously this Procer has gone against his Master's wishes."

"That's impossible, Procer could only appear in the Senate as a hologram. The jump from Tatooine to Coruscant take five days, only three have passed. Maybe if…" Leia looked away from the monitor and at Captain Solo, he'd gone the same shade of white as she had.

"Leia?" Anakin asked tentatively.

"Procer isn't at the Senate, he flunkies are. He must be back on the Death Star, and bringing it to Coruscant. Masters you must warn the Navy."

"Their Intel unit too Princess," Captain Solo added.

"Captain Solo also advises that you contact the Navy's Intelligence department as well."

"We'll send the cruisers now then." Master Windu said, "those of us left in the Temple will go to the Senate."

"Wait," called a man the Council assumed was Captain Solo; "you should send the younglings in your temple to a safe haven, in case Coruscant is destroyed."

Master Windu looked to Yoda speaking with him telepathically, after a moments consideration they both looked back towards the screen.

"Princess with your permission we would like to send the younglings and padawan learners to Alderaan, as it is less of a threat to this Empire."

"Agreed Masters, you should use the top priority clearance. Tell the Captain of the vessel to contact Aldera Palace and to ask for Carlist Rieekan. Give him the clearance code of RFC-46. Ryloth Fangor Coruscant Four Six."

"Copy that Princess, we in turn will retrieve you at Polis Massa at which time we expect you to us the plans in you R2 unit to discover a weakness in the Death Star."

"Yes Masters."

"May the Force be with you."

Artoo ended the transmission, whistling softly.

Leia hung her head, knowing Master Skywalker was still in shock over his son's injury.

"Like father, like son," she whispered.

"Hey Princess."

Leia turned her head to see Captain Solo still standing next to her.

"Yes Captain?" Their earlier argument still brewing in the back of her mind.

"You should rest a bit," he whispered looking down at her.

"I'm not-"

"I'll walk you to your room," he told her, taking her unoffered hand and gently pulling her down the corridor.

They walked in silence, letting the hum of the lights take place of any conversation they would have.

Reaching the crew quarters, Han pulled Leia inside and closed the hatch. They stood there for a moment, hand in hand.

Until Leia pulled away from her Captain and headed towards the fresher.

"Hey Leia."

Startled by the use of her first name, Leia jumped. Watching the captain warily.

"If you ever need anything, all you need is to call."

Suddenly remembering the thing that the Captain had given her earlier, Leia reached into her pocket.

She first opened the wallet thing to an unidentifiable badge; flipping the single leather pocket page she discovered an identification card that read:

_**Galactic Republic Naval Intelligence**  
Special Agent: Captain Han Solo  
Planet of Origin: Corellia  
Supervisor: Crix Madine_

Leia continued to gape at the identification. Out of frustration, Leia hit the bulkhead. Glancing up she could see the Captain's patented smirk. Knowing all to well that she was going to get an earful she threw the I.D. badge back at the Captain.

"Of course," she mumbled, walking into the fresher. Only to have Special Agent Solo laughing at her.


	14. Act 3 Scene 4

All the Senators had fallen asleep except for the two of them. They sat across from each other, both leaning on desks. It was hard to believe that in three days so much could happen; so much could be destroyed.

"Padmé?" He whispered, knowing his composure is wavering.

"Yes Bail?"

"I'm sorry, I should've known, she's so much like you and-"

"She's nothing like me." Padmé said looking out into the dark.

Why did this always happen to them? First Anakin lost Qui-Gon, then his mother, almost lost her, and then lost his padawan who happened to be the daughter they'd both thought they'd lost. Bail had lost Breha during another miscarriage and had recently learned that his beloved daughter, while alive, had been brutally tortured and defiled.

Padmé tried her best to keep back the tears as fear for her family, as destroyed as it had been, threatened to overwhelm her.

"If anything… she's like all of us. She inherited most of her personality traits, not to mention the Force, from Anakin. You taught every thing she knows and believes." Padmé whispered, knowing that no one could hear them anyway.

"Padmé, I've never told anyone this but…Lelila never wanted to be a Jedi, she only trained as one because she felt like she was obligated, like she didn't have a choice."

"Oh," she said, "what did she want to do?"

Bail laughed softly, "she wanted more than anything to be like you; she wanted to be a senator. To represent Alderaan was…well, it was all she ever talked about. She would sneak it my study after dark and would read the on-goings of the Senate; the bills we intended to propose, the reformed constitution, and…"

"And?" Padmé prompted.

"And then everything changed. Breha passed away and the Jedi Council came to test her count. She'd never done anything strange or abnormal…"

"We often look past the vaults of our loved one's, because that's what they are. You never raised a child before Leia, your parents died years ago, and your sisters knew nothing about how children act. You can't blame yourself Bail."

When he said nothing, Padmé continued.

"As for not seeing a resemblance, well," she whispered mockingly, trying to lift the mood, "Leia and I look nothing. She's much to beautiful."

"Don't remind me," Bail said, "Anakin and Carlist* have spent more time driving off suitors than I care to admit."

"True," Padmé acknowledged, "actually, if you look at genetics, Leia reminds me a lot of Shmi."

"Who?"

"Anakin's mother… they look exactly alike. Rich brown hair, knowledgeable brown eyes, and the type of pale skin that burns in the sun instead of tanning."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither, it just is."

There was a long stretch of silence between the two friends, the darkness consuming everything.

"Thank you."

Bail frowned, "for what?"

"Raising her, loving her, being the parent that neither Anakin nor I could be to her. I can't explain it Bail, but it feels right to know that Leia is with you. That she loves you more than us. Maybe the Force _wanted_ her to be an Organa no matter what."

"…She'll always be loved. _Papa_ was the first word she could say. I hope she's alright."

"Me too... and she loves you, never forget that."

"I won't," He said.

And even though she couldn't see them, Padmé knew Bail was crying. Shifting carefully through the darkness, Padmé sought him out. Once she found him, she slipped her arms around him and held him tight.

In some ways she had always felt like people misjudged Luke and Leia. There was no sexual tension, only sibling rivalry. No political alliances, only honest friendship. Even though she didn't know they were twins, Padmé could always tell that they saw each other as brother and sister. The transistion would take some time, but it had always been the two of them; they already defied the odds, maybe they could do what the Jedi had failed at. Perhaps they would be the one's to rid the galaxy of the Sith.

They were doing good so far.

With that knowledge in her heart, Padmé rested her head on Bail's shoulder and finally let her tears flow steadily down her cheeks.

* * *

((A/N: * Carlist Rieekan is Bail Organa's closest friend in this AU series. I'm not entirely sure how they knew each other in the original, but know that Rieekan is key in the next episode!!))


	15. Act 3 Scene 5

Leia gazed out of the view port. The three Jedi cruisers were stationed a short distance away from the mining colony of Polis Massa. Their presence did nothing to ally her fears; if anything they only intensified it. They brought the reali9ty of the situation crashing down on her.

"Ready to go Your Worship?"

"Keep calling me that and the only way you'll be leaving is in a body bag."

There was a slight pause as Solo crossed the room and stood next to her."

"They're smaller than the Navy's."

"Less fire power too. It why the G.R.N doesn't have a problem with it."

"Makes sense…you're scared."

"Of the way you talk maybe," she turned to walk away, but a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Come on Princess, tell the truth."

"Captain, " she said facing him, chin held high, "do I look like I am scared?"

"No, that's why I asked," his hazel eyes bore into Leia's, "you've been trained to hide your emotions, adjust your body language to send a different signal. I'm just worried about ya."

Leia looked away from the Captain, she could only count a handful of people who cared enough to ask how she was feeling.

The hand slid from her shoulder to her cheek. Cupping it carefully Han gently tilted her head upwards.

Leia knew what was going to happen, though she didn't know if that was what she wanted.

An angry sounding beeping came from Leia's wrist. Han glanced down at the flashing Comlink then back up at Leia. He smiled, wondering if someone was actually contacting her or if she had done that with her Jedi powers.

"Organa."

Man he liked that alto voice of her's; it was much better than the high giggles of portside girls.

"Leia this is Obi-Wan. We're sending a shuttle for you. Do you need anything?"

Leia hesitated, throwing Han a brief look.

He smiled lopsidedly at her, "don't need nuthin Princess."

Leia rolled her eyes at the Captain's bad grammar, if he could speak properly than why didn't he?

"Luke and I need lightsabers, but that's all…Organa out."

Leia closed the connection, feeling smaller than she usually did. The past view days had been surreal. She was rescued by a pseudo smuggler and his Wookie co-pilot, her best friend was her brother, and now she was going to Coruscant to liberate her father…fathers and her mother from Imperial captivity. Way too much had happened in to short of a time.

The air around her felt cold, much like it had on the Death Star. She could feel herself being dragged down the hallways and corridors; could see in her minds eye the cell she was thrown in, along with the other crew quarters she had been set in for the night.

Her eyes felt heavy for a moment, willing her to fall asleep standing up. She had a mission though, she couldn't sleep. Not until the Empire was eradicated for good.

"Uh Princess?"

"Yes." Her head snapped up from the floor.

Gazing steadily into hazel eyes she could see that Captain solo was worried about her; which pleased her actually, though she didn't know why.

"You ready _now_ Your Worshipfulness?"

She could see the teasing glint in his eyes, even though he knew he could die helping her, he was still in good spirits.

With a smile on her face, Leia walked towards the door palming it open.

"Of course my good Captain, but we'll need to stop by the morgue first."

"The morgue?" He asked, sidling up next to her and falling in step along side her.

The heavy weight of her past imprisonment was slowly lifting. How long had it been since she had a friendly banter with someone?

Throwing Han an irked look, then speed ahead smiling, "I wasn't kidding about the body bag Captain."


	16. Act 4 Scene 1

Luke gazed out of the veiwport, his hands clasped behind his back. He knew Leia was off somewhere with Ben, trying to figure out some kind of strategy. Many of the other Jedi would glance at him from time to time. Their thoughts were poorly shielded, something he loathed.

It wasn't that hard to throw up a basic shield, and he was finding their thoughts distracting. A good majority of the Jedi were curious about Leia and himself; what trouble had they gotten into that required three Jedi cruisers to bring them back to Coruscant.

The other portion was concerned with the non-Jedi passengers. By now word had spread about the three G.R.I.N. operatives onboard. Personally speaking, Luke was the only one to either of them on a personal basis.

He sensed her presence as she stepped of the turbolift. He kept staring forward, though he could know she her out of the side of his eye.

"We might have a problem farmboy."

Luke barely contained the urge to roll his eyes at his peers' curious thoughts. Farmboy wasn't that bad of a nickname was it?

"Have you told Princess Organa?" He asked, using Leia's title instead of her name. If the other Jedi heard him call her any different they would do the same.

"Told Princess Organa what?"

Luke flinched while Mara jumped forward and around. Leia had walked up behind them, and as usual, had shielded her presence.

"We, meaning Solo, Chewie, and myself, have contacted Intel about our…situation."

"And?" Leia asked Mara calmly.

"According to your records three Jedi Masters went into the Senate building; Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Mace Windu. Intel sent their best agents in and found some of the hostages."

Leia frowned, "some is a very vague answer Jade."

"I know," Mara said, rubbing her temples, "our officer found all of the Senators except a handful and your Jedi."

"I'm going to take a wild guess that our missing hostages are Ministers Mothma and Skywalker-"

"Along with your father, the Jedi, and" Mara frowned, confused, "Senator Ibilis."

"Wait, they weren't in the Senate building," Luke asked, confused.

"No," Mara responded, "but our scanners might have picked something up."

Luke and Leia waited calmly as Mara pulled a small projector out of her pocket. Holding it in her hand, palm up, the device kicked to life and showed the Core Sector.

Pointing to a highlighted burst around Coruscant, Mara recalled her earlier debriefing.

"This is a small plasma burst," she indicated, "it was very compact so we know that our kidnappers took our hostages some where in this direction."

"Which gives them Cardia, Alderaan, Kuat, and Corellia," Leia said, looking at the holo.

"So all we have to do is figure out which planet their going to."

"Given the time frame, the Death Star could be in hyperspace as we speak."

Mara gave the Princess an agitated look, "do you honestly think that the Empire is going to bring something of that magnitude into the Core Worlds?"

"It would be least expected, and besides, what better way to hold of your enemies than to threat the lives of millions?" Luke whispered

Unfortunately the entire bridge had gone silent upon Leia's arrival, and had heard every word. The silence was broken when the doors to the turbolift opened to reveal Masters Kenobi and Plo Koon, along with Han Solo and R2D2.

"Masters we have a problem," Luke said, straightening his back.

"Already told 'em Kid," Solo said, looking around the bridge, then mumbled, "never thought I'd be stuck in one of these again."

Leia steeped away from the group and walked with Captain Solo all the way to the veiwport. Crossing her arm Leia looked at the blurry blue lines of hyperspace.

"We're heading back to Coruscant, our ETA is two hours."

Han nodded at the Princess, mimicking her position. He heard her whisper, "three, two, one."

He didn't really get it until he heard the explosion of the fight behind them.

"Fighting is not gonna solve our problems Princess."

"I know," Leia sighed, "each of them is very strong willed, and I have a feeling that the Master know that Mara is Force sensitive."

"The lightsaber didn't give it away yet?" He smiled, and a quick glance over a the Princess told him that she was doing the same.

"They're scared. The Jedi haven't had to deal with anything this big since the Clone Wars, and that was almost twenty years ago."

"Yeah," he nodded, knowing that she was just as frightened.

There was a long pause between the two of them. Han carefully thought about what he was about to say.

"I think the Imps are bring the Death Star with 'em Princess."

"So do I," she said, then frowned, "Imps?"

"You know," he said looking at her, "Imperials…Imps."

She looked like a nerf caught in the headlights before she turned away shaking her head.

"You sure have your moments," she whispered, a smile playing on her face.

"So," he said looking back at the arguing group behind them, "where do you think they're headed?"

"I don't know," she said flatly.

Han frowned, this girl was _way_ smarter than that. Maybe she'd already narrowed down the options.

"Yes you do," he whispered accusingly, "and you know were your parents are being held hostage too."

He waited for her to respond. After three minutes of waiting he finally decided to try bargining with her.

"Alright Princess, I have a couple contacts within Intel. Those contacts are pretty high-ranking, and they owe me favors…big ones. You talk to me, I'll get you more ships to fight with, and I'm not talking about theses rinky-dink Jedi cruisers. I'm talking about the big guns."

He could see her considering, so now all he had to do was sell it.

"And I'm sure if you give that information on the R2 unit to Intel, they can figure out a way to destroy the Death Star."

He waited, he could see her answer before she said it.

"I hate you," she mutered darkly, "but you've got a deal."

"Spill."

"Cardia is a heavily fortified, military based planet; going there would be like putting a target on the Imperial fleet."

"One down,three to go."

"Kuat has no real value, it's scarcly populated and has no tactical value."

"Which means that they can hide out there-"

"Yes, but they don't _benefit_ from anything. Right now they need a planet full of hostages to get the Republic's attention."

"Which leaves Corellia and Alderaan."

"Exactly, the only problem is that I can't figure out which would be more devastating on a _galactic_ scale."

Han leaned against the veiwport, watching Leia carefully, not knowing whether she was lying or not.

"I'm gonna sound like a real ass, so brace youself," he started, "but what value _does_ Alderaan have?"

Leia turned to face him slowly; a cold, menacing look in her eyes.

"One,Solo, you _are_ an ass for asking that question. Two, Alderaan has some of the most brilliant minds just on the planet; not to mention that we produce eighty precent of galactic medical findings, supply tenty precent of the galaxy's water supply, and that's not even going into the fact that while most ships are built on Corellia, all of that testing is done on Alderaan."

"Okay you've made your point."

The silence between them was tense. Solo almost gave into his urge to apologize when something she said hit home.

"Most ships are built on Corellia," he whispered, more to himself than Leia.

"I just said that," she huffed.

"Yeah, but don't you get?" He asked turning to face her once again.

"Not really, no."

"Corellians build ships, they're given a design, and they produce it. _If_ by some marginal slip of luck, the Empire _does_ take over, they're going to need a ship-producing planet-"

"Like Corellia." Leia finished, leaning hard against the veiwport.

"Oh goddess," she chocked out, "they're going to destroy Alderaan."


	17. Act 4 Scene 2

Han stood motionless for a few seconds. Then snapped back into action.

"Alright Princess," he said, grabbing her arm, "get over to the strategy board and start planning."

"And what are you going to do?" She asked following him across the bridge, her body still shaking.

"I'm gonna break up the lover's quarrel," he said, motioning over to the Jedi.

"Good luck," she muttered.

Han let go of the Princess, and walked over to the group. He made three attempts to break up the fight. At on point he was even pushed away from them. Giving up, he decided on a new tactic.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He ended up with entire bridge staring at him, having startled the crew as well.

"We're dropping out of Coruscant in less than an hour and you have nothing better to do than fight with on another."

"Captain Solo," Master Koon started, "we are having a conflict as to finding the hostages. This does not involve you."

"Really? Because I was under the impression that you needed all the help you can get," he turned to leave, making his way over to the Princess.

"By the way," he added over his shoulder, "while you girls were argu'n the Princess and I found the hostages and the Death Star's next victim. Thanks for your help."

* * *

"You could've handled that a little better you know."

Han glanced at the Princess, then down at the Comlink in her hand.

"Your turn," she said, handing him the Comlink.

"We have to drop out of hyperspace first Princess."

"I know," she whispered, leaning forward on the holotable.

"So," he asked, leaning back on the holotable, "how exactly could I have handled that situation?"

"By not shouting?"

"Is that a question or an answer Princess?"

Leia gave a heavy sigh, watching all possible scenarios play before her:

_Groups of X-wings and Y-Wings fought against stolen Republic technology. A blockade of straight, but triangular battle cruisers formed a blockade around Alderaan. The Death Star positioning itself inside the blockade. Each squadron was destroyed by the blockade._

_Blockade runners attempted to penetrate the blockade, only to be hit with ion cannons and then pulverized. Jedi and Navy fighters were blasted to pieces. Those that impacted the surface of the Death Star, caused a minor flare up, but no tactical damage was done._

_Three Jedi cruisers and three Republic cruisers shot at the Death Star, only to have an Imperial blockade shut them down._

Scene by scene played before her, and none of their troops won.

"Maybe we should send scouts ahead. That way we can best position ourselves."

"Be in the best position to die,"Solo muttered.

Leia stood back up, and slightly tilted her head to the side. It was a position she liked to use on the Jedi Council when she was pulling rank by sovereignty.

"Captain Solo, whether you like it or not we are setting a course for Alderaan, regardless of how many die."

"So you don't care about the crew on the ship?"

"I'm saying that everyone on this ship is either a Jedi or in the JediCorps, we understand that we may not live. Whether it's a direct kill or accidental, everyone on this vessel knows the risks."

"You've got a wonderful outlook on life, Princess."

Before she could respond the cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and everyone that hadn't secured themselve's were thrown about the bridge.

Fortunately for Leia, she had strapped her legs into the harness and wasn't thrown down the walkway like Solo and her fellow Jedi.

Turning back to the holotable she restarted her fruitless search to find a suitable strategy.


	18. Act 4 Scene 3

Jan Dodonna looked between Captain Solo and Mara Jade. He threw a glance at his fellow, Crix Madine, he didn't seemed too thrilled with the idea either. The entire Senate was roaring with disapproval.

When he finally stood, the entire arena went silent.

"Captain Solo, if I understand you correctly you wish to aquire three Navy destroyers and follow the Jedi to Alderaan. All on a simple hunch?"

"Yes sir."

"You do realize," he said slowly, "that any major ship building would have been detected by the military."

Han narrowed his eyes, the Jedi were leaving a few hours, and he was here arguing with the Senate.

"Unlikely."

Han turned around and into the eyes of the Princess. There were many cries of shock and shouts of joy when she walked further into Alderaan's pod.

"Welcome back to Coruscant your Highness. Though I do believe you're wrong."

Leia's face was blank and held high as a mark of her position. She engaged the pod through the Force, turning on it's boosters so that they might float about the Senate.

"In the Navy, your men have access to all of the Jedi records yes?"

"We do but-"

"Then know this, we also have access to yours."

There was a grumbling around the Senate. Why would the Jedi need military records? Why did the Navy need the Jedi's?

"Under the Record Acknowledgement Act put forth thirteen years ago, both the Navy and Jedi would have access to each others records, as to prevent a future war. The Jedi rarely access these records, choosing to trust the Navy."

She paused.

"Under closer examination of these records, it seems as though the fleet has doubled in the past ten years, while only half of those ships are ever deployed into military service."

"Are you saying that the Navy built this supposed Imperial Fleet," one of the Senators shouted.

"No I-"

"You're calling the Republic traitors!"

With his words, the entire Senate exploded into argument again. Just as they had when Solo had asked for the cruisers.

Solo and Organa gave each other an irritated glance. If they did not solve this problem now then they never would.

"**ENOUGH**!" Leia shouted, "the Republic's problems are caused by the inability to_ listen_. Something this body has been unable to do since the time of Finis Valorm."

The commotion in the Senate began to die down, as they listened to the Princess.

"Do none of you remember what happened the last time you refused to answer a plea for help?"

Silence.

"Queen Amidala called for a Vote of No Confidence! This Senate elected a Sith Lord, and war broke lose among the galaxy."

Han watched the Princess in thinly veiled awe, she was so little and this Senate was huge.

"We were left to pick up the pieces that were wrought by the fear of this collective body. The hate that the people had towards the Jedi hasbeen refocused on yourselves. I will not allow you to leave Alderaan to the mercy of this Sith Emperor, regardless of what you feel about the Jedi. The three Jedi cruisers, the only Jedi cruisers, are making their way to Alderaan whether the Senate wishes it or not."

Again when Leia paused there was only a muffled silence of whispers. She waited for someone to rebuke her or agree with her. Her temper had finally reached it's limit.

"COWARDS! Will none of you stand up to me? Will none of you join me? What is the point of having this Senate if you do not fight for what you believe in?"

Again she waited, and still no response.

"I hope election time comes soon," Leia said coolly, "I wouldn't want a group of stagnant Senators to cause the death of billions, whether on Alderaan, or on whatever place a being may call home."

She did not thank the Senators, as was common, but merely had the pod go swiftly back to its dock before she and Captain Solo walked away.

* * *

Luke turned off the HoloNet, Leia was right the Senate was no help to the Republic at all.

"We're screwed aren't we?"

Luke looked at Mara, then to Obi-Wan.

"Most likely, the odds are very much against us," Obi-Wan frowned.

"They always are," Luke added, trying to find an upside.

"Luke," Obi-Wan stated, "take Miss Jade and Chewbacca to scout ahead, us the Millinium Falcon, it's the fastest vessel we have. Solo has already consented."

"The trip to Alderaan alone is forty-five minutes. I suggest that you place yourselves less than a parsec away after Han and Leia board Master."

"Good idea Luke, well meet you at the rondeavouz."

"May the Force be with you," Luke added before he and Mara left.

_May the Force be with us all_, Obi-Wan prayed silently.


	19. Act 4 Scene 4

**_Coruscant_**

Han and Leia were only halfway to the Jedi Temple when tears began to fall from Leia's eyes. She did her best to let her feelings go into the Force, but the pain just kept filling her back up. In a matter of seconds or hours, maybe even days, she didn't know which, her home could be destroyed. Gone forever to the Force.

She hadn't seen Captain Solo move to sit next to her, but she felt the arm that was being securely wrapped around her tiny frame. She pushed into him, turning so that her face was pressed into his side.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," he whispered to her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Han," she whispered back through sobs of pain and sorrow.

Han looked at her for a short moment, then, "I can keep this one."

He didn't have to wait long for Leia to look at him, "I'll get you a ship Princess, and I promise you that it'll help free Alderaan."

Leia gazed at Solo, hope in her eyes.

"I believe you."

* * *

**_Alderaan System_**

Luke, Mara, and Chewie stared in silence at the Death Star and the surrounding Imperial blockade that swarmed around the massive station.

"_This could be a problem,"_ Chewbacca grumbled.

"How exactly do you plan on freeing Alderaan again?"

Luke glared at Mara, "we'll figure something out, we always do."

"You Jedi are overconfident," Mara said in a clipped tone.

"_I have to agree with her, Little Skywalker, the Navy is refusing to back us up."_ Chewie said, looking nervous about the shuttle heading their way.

Mara swore under her breath when she saw the inbound shuttle. There were no visible weapons, but it had scorch marks on the hull.

"They won't attack us," Luke said calmly, giving the others a solemn look.

"And you know this because?" Mara asked sarcastically.

"I am a Jedi."

"_Oh…great." _Chewie grumbled.

Luke frowned and lent forward, hitting the comm. relay station, "inbound transport, this is Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, on the Millennium Falcon do you need assistance?"

"Assistance in killing us? What a great thing to ask Skywalker," Mara said, rolling her eyes.

"_Skywalker?"_

"Luke Skywalker sir or ma'am," Luke responded, pleased that the transport had responded.

"_Luke Skywalker, this is Carlist Rieekan."_

Luke frowned, he knew that name from somewhere. It meant something; something to do with Leia.

"We copy sir," Mara responded, giving Luke a look of disbelief.

_"We have broken through the blockade. We have passengers in need of medical help, may we board?"_

Luke turned to Chewie, "I cannot ignore a plea for help, may they come aboard?"

"Of course, but we have only one med bunk, the crew quarters, and the Cub's bunk," Chewie responded.

"Lock onto the emergency airlock. We'll bring you onboard," Luke announced over the frequency.

_"Thank you sir."_

"Chewie, I'm going down to help them. Once everyone is on board, I'll detatch them," Luke said, walking out of the cockpit, "then we can go into hyperspace."

"Bossy Jedi," Mara mumbled.

* * *

**_Coruscant_**

Tears gone Leia walked off the transport and into the Jedi Temple's main hangar. She ignored the looks of the others and searched for Master Kenobi.

"Princess!"

Leia paused and looked around; rushing towards her was Master Secura. The normally serene Twi'lek looked harassed.

"Did something happen Master Secura?"

"Your…_brother_," she started uneasily, "picked up an unmarked Alderi transport with survivors onboard. They wish to speak with you."

"Very well," she said, motioning for Han to follow her and the Jedi Master.

After minutes of wandering halls and riding several lifts, Han finally decided that he was lost, even though Corellians always knew where they were going. Personally, he'd like to see the Navy try to scout this place out. They'd never get out.

They had just walked into the medical ward when Leia felt like she was being ambushed. So many people were talking to her at once, but using the political training she had learned she did her best to calm them down.

Solo watched as the survivors poured questions down Leia's throat. He thought it was kind of funny…until he was how distressed they were. He decided it was time to help the Princess out…again.

Gently stepping between the Princess and her subject, Solo asked them to kindly ask one question at a time. Their faces turned from distress to poorly masked horror. They were scared of him. Everyone backed away from him, until a middle-aged man stepped forward looking directly at him.

"Why are you attacking us?" He asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Me?" Solo said confused.

"Carlist it's not him, or the Navy for that matter," Leia said, side-stepping Solo, "the men who are holding Alderaan hostage, stole those Star Destroyers from the Navy over a course of several years."

The man named Carlist gave Han another long look, then turned his gaze back to the Princess.

"Princess, the people are safe for now. They are either out of reach of the…"

"Imperials," Leia filled in.

"Imperials, in safe houses, or are hiding in the mountains. We," he said, indicating the rest of the group, "were in the Palace when they arrived. They shut down everything. The spaceports, roads, and they are even guarding a room in the Palace."

Leia looked at Han, a knowing look in their eyes. Leia nodded and asked, "and what of the blockade?"

"We stole a small vessel, and broke through the blockade. We were shot at though," Carlist said.

"We're lucky they didn't capture us," one survivor added, her fellows nodding their heads.

"Master Secura said that you were at the Senate, fighting to get more ships to aid in the attack," Carlist said eagerly.

Everyone looked at Leia hopefully. Before she could respond, Captain Solo steeped in.

"Without their leaders, the Senate has completely lost their mind," he started, drawing the attention away from the Princess, "they have refused to give us _any_ kind of support. I do however have an plan."

"You do?"

"Don't be so surprised Princess," he said with a smile, he turned to Carlist, "have you or your passengers ever operated in a Star Destroyer?"

"I have," Carlist said, "but it was during the Clone Wars."

Han nodded and looked over to the other survivors who all shook their heads no.

"Alright, have your crew rest, they deserve it," Han said placing a hand on Carlist shoulders, "Captain Han Solo by the way, Intelligence officer."

"Carlist Rieekan, Captain, I was an Admiral. So what does this plan entail?"

"If we are making any plans," Leia cut in, "then we need to go to the old war room, Luke has set up the holotable to match the blockade."

"Well then, looks like we're going up," Han said, following the Princess.

* * *

**_War Room, Jedi Temple_**

Once ever available Jedi Master and Knight had filled into the old war room, the Princess stepped up to the platform.

"I cannot put into words how I feel right now," she began, hoping that she wouldn't start crying at the sight of her friends, "but I what I can say is that once again the Senate has refused aid to those who need it most."

"As of this afternoon, the Senate and Navy has refused to help us and our mission to Alderaan. It seems that our past short-fallings have been laid upon the Senate. We will only have our three Jedi cruisers to liberate Alderaan and her people. We have however fought and won in scenarios worst than this. All we can do now is let the Force guide our judgment and our actions. Thank You," she finished, stepping gracefully off the platform.

"Thank you Princess now we-"

"Hold on Kenobi," Solo said jumping onto the platform.

"Uh, hi," he started, suddenly feeling stupid, "you don't know me, but my name is Captain Han Solo. Commander Mara Jade, the wookie Chewbacca, and myself have fought alongside both Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa during the past few weeks. I wish you to know this, not everyone in the Navy has a dislike for Jedi."

"Also, "he continued, as Obi-Wan tried to cut him off, "I have a plan that may help the Jedi in their fight against the Imperial Fleet."

There were murmurs around the room, he waited a few more seconds for the noise to die down.

"As of three days ago, a _very special _ship was finished by the naval branch in the C.E.C. ((A/N: Corellian Engineering Corps.)) What this means is that this ship has not yet been deployed to any sector and is still on Corellia. Now what you need to understand is this, a regular Star Destroyer needs at least twenty people to operate, this ship technically requires more, but in reality it can easily be flown by a total of ten people. I have enough experience with Navy Destroyers that I can rig the vessel to operate under only three."

There was a loud outburst in the crowd of Jedi.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, and was surprised that they actually listened.

"Now," he said much more calmly, "so far I have a strike team of four. Chewie, Jade, Rieekan, and myself;we need a few more, to coordinate the attack. I know that many naval pilots will aid us, so we only need a group of maybe three to join us. Any takers?"

He looked around the room and couldn't believe that only the Princess, the Kid, and that Kenobi guy were the only ones to volunteer.


	20. Act 4 Scene 5

**_Above Coruscant_**

"Master Secura."

The blue Twi'lek turned her gaze away from the veiwport.

"Yes?"

"With your permission we'd lke to jump into hyperspace."

"Granted."

Master Secura turned back to the veiwport.

_The Jedi are truly blind if we could not even sense Leia was a Skywalker. Even worse we allowed her to be harmed by this Empire and by a Sith Lord. It seems that Anakin's reforms were not enough to protect even his own flesh and blood._

Her thoughts brought her to even for confusing questions, _why is it that Palpatine is so obsessed with the Skywalker family? Anakin is the Chosen One…isn't he? Perhaps the Chosen one is the name? Skywalker had to mean something in some language. Maybe the old Jedi that had envisioned the Chosen One spoke a language that was lost to time?_

_I will have t discuss this with Master Yoda,_ she decided, watching the stars stretch into white streaks, and then turned into swirls of blue and black.

The Jedi were on their way to Alderaan.

* * *

_**Dock 587, Corellian Engineering Corporation, Corellia**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Luke asked in a worried voice.

"Of course, I've got the security codes to this bad boy." Han said smugly.

"Bad boy? What makes it so different from the other Star Destroyers?" Kenobi asked, glancing a worried look at Luke, who shared the same look he did.

"I never said it was a Star Destroyer." Han said flatly, glancing for any on deck personnel.

He used his white light to signal the Princess. A green light flashed from the other side of the dimly-lit dock. He flashed his light again to find the fighter pilots Rieekan had gathered. A red flash from the corner.

"Hit the lights Junior."

"Uh, right," Luke said, pulling several levers upward.

The lights flashed on to reveal a ship that was twenty-times bigger then any Star Destroyer.

"I thought you said this was a Star Destroyer!" Rieekan called out, amazed by the size of the ship they were commandeering.

"A _super_ Star Destroyer," Han said, calling over the blue R2 unit that belonged to the Kid.

"We need you to open up an emergency airlock," he said, walking under the belly of the ship, "it should be right…here!"

"I'm impressed Solo," a fighter pilot said, giving the ship a critical once over, "but just because it's big doesn't mean it's powerful."

"I know, but I've read the specs for this ship, give this thing ten minutes and it'll destroy half their blockade," Han said, pulling himself up through the airlock.

He lowered a ramp inside the airlock and helped the Princess up.

"The ship already has X-Wings loaded on it, so all we have to do is get it into the atmosphere, and jump to lightspeed."

"That's a very vague plan Captain," Kenobi said, once in the airlock.

"It gives us room to maneuver."

"Maneuver?"

"Well what happens if one of us falls and breaks a leg? Its not something you plan, so you manuvre around it. Like dodging things that are thrown at you."

"Does that happen to you often Captain," Leia asked opening the inner airlock chamber.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious," she responded, rolling her eyes.

Luke shook his head and walked ahead of the two. Mara followed him.

"You alright Skywalker?" She asked, her face full of concern.

"Let's just say I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**_En Route to Alderaan_**

"Admiral Dodonna!"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"A report just came in from the C.E.C sir, they said that the Super Destroyer just left atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace," he said.

"Security didn't catch stop them?"

"Security didn't know, there was no sign of a break in. Someone used the security codes, sir."

"Hmm," Dodonna, said, "where do they suspect the pirates went?"

"Their trajectory indicated that they were heading towards the Alderaan Sector."

"Blast," the Admiral swore, "did they try hailing the vessel?"

"Yes sir, it was the Alderaan Princess."

"What'd she say?" Admiral Dodonna asked, surprised and angry that the Princess had commandeered their greatest ship and secret.

"We're not sure, none of our droids could translate it. She said 'Troy jet expora tay wan."

"What in the hells does that mean?"

"We don't now sir, we were hoping you would know."

Dodonna was quite for a moment, "hail General Madine, let him know the situation."

"Yes sir."

"And lieutenant?"

"Yes Admiral?"

"Have a set of stun cuffs ready for Her Highness. Her piracy will not go unpunished"

The lieutenant nodded and walked away. Dodonna turned back to his veiwport. The Princess's actions were bold, too bold. He swore again, these Jedi just didn't know when to quit.


	21. Act 4 Scene 6

**_Aldera Palace_**

"Well…at least Obi-Wan isn't here to lecture me about lightsaber loss."

Everyone in the room turned to glare at Anakin, even Master Yoda.

"Anakin," Padmé said coolly, "this is not the time to joke around."

"I'm not kidding," Anakin, replied, "every time I lost my lightsaber, he'd go into some lecture about 'this weapon is your life'."

"Anakin if that were true, you'd be dead," Padmé sighed.

"Skywalker," Mon Mothma cut in, "can you please be quiet, you've been talking to yourself for over an hour now."

"At least _you_ aren't upside down." He shot back, getting a glare in return, "I mean come on I at least-"

Anakin didn't move, the pupils in his eyes dilated.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Windu asked Anakin in a bored voice, having given up on trying to break free from his own ray shield.

"It's hazy, but…whatever it it's getting stronger."

"I thought you couldn't use the Force in a ray shield?" Viceroy Organa asked.

"You can't use it, but you can still feel with it. Like walking around in the dark, you have to feel your way through," Anakin replied, focusing on the haze.

Everyone else was silent, trying to drift off to sleep, something they had been deprived of for a few days. Padmé had tried envisioning the fields of Naboo, while Bail thought of Leia's younger years, before she had become a Jedi. Both Garm Bel Ilbis and Mon Mothma counted backwards in their heads, while Master Yoda and Windu meditated.

There was a sense of calm and peace in the room that was usually prowled by Sith adepts or Imperial guards. The peace soothed everyone's nerves and many were close to sleep.

"LEIA!"

Everyone was shaken out of his or her light doze, and more glares were projected at Anakin. He didn't care though and struggled in the shield.

"It's Leia! She's getting stronger, or her presence is at least. Which is weird, but she's on her way here!"

"What?" Many said in unison.

"Hmm, not alone young Organa is," Master Yoda said, "many masters and knights with her, there is."

"There are others too Master, I don't know who they are, but they're on our side!"

"And you know this how, Master Skywalker," Senator Ilbis said.

"Regardless of how he knows, he is right."

Everyone turned towards Procer, no one had heard or felt him come in.

"Great," Anakin growled, "just what we were missing…a Sith lord."

"Do you ever shut up Skywalker?" Procer asked gently, check the three individual ray shield holding each Jedi master.

"It stops me from fainting," Anakin bit back.

"Fainting?" Procer now looked mildly curious.

"I'm upside and the blood is pooling in my head," Ankin said evenly, " why is it that _I_ am the only Jedi hanging upside down?"

Procer bent over to stare in Anakin's face, "because you amuse me that way."

"What are you? Three?" Bail asked, looking at Procer.

"Bail!" Mon warned.

"You better watch your tongue Viceroy, or you won't be speaking at all," Procer said, glowering at Organa with sickly yellow eyes.

"I'll be careful," he answered.

"You'll be dead!" Procer shouted, holding out his clenched fist.

Bail began struggling for air, but decided that holding his breath would be a smarter idea. He used his unbound legs to kick at Procer. He succeeded, knocking the Sith Lord over. His grip lessened and Bail was able to breathe again. He kicked harder, aiming for the Sith Lords face, but Procer caught his foot and twisted it until the joint popped out of place.

"Hmm," Procer said, releasing his hold on the Viceroy's foot, "you are more like Leia than I thought."

He threw one last glance at Anakin and then walked out of the room.

"Bail are you alright?" Padmé asked, moving closer to Organa.

"I'm fine," he whispered, he was in too much pain to say much else.

"Why? What possessed you to attack him," Padmé continued, trying to distract him from his pain.

"Pulled. Off. Key. To. Ray Shield," he said stiffly, punctuating each word.

Padmé looked over to where Procer had been and saw exactly what Bail had said, the key to the ray shield. She scooted over to the key, and made her way over to the ray shields. It was difficult for her to stand up at first, but she managed. Her hands were behind her back, so it was hard for her to know what she was doing. At long last she was able to release Master Windu.

"Thank you Minister," he said, standing up tall.

"Unlock me, and go tend to Bail," Padmé said, it only took a few seconds for the binders to fall off her wrist.

Once she had freed Master Yoda she turned to Anakin, who was giving her an odd look.

"What," she asked, giving herself a defensive look, but unlocking him anyway.

"I thought," he said slowly, standing up, "that you were the only Senator that ever did something stupid."

* * *

**_Executor, Alderaan Sector_**

Leia's stomach dropped as the Super Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace and into the ensuing battle. What she saw before made her feel uneasy. The Navy was here.

"I thought they weren't helping us." Luke said, uneasily.

"There weren't," Han said.

"It doesn't matter, Luke get everyone into a fighter, and prepare to drop in," Leia said.

"Princess," Rieekan said slowly.

"I know," she whispered, "hail them, I will speak to Dodonna."

Fight II, Alderaan Sector

"Admiral," a communications officer shouted, "the Executor is contacting us."

"They're here?" Dodonna asked, walking away from the strategy board.

"Here sir," the officer said, moving out of his seat.

"Dodonna here."

"Admiral. This is Leia Organa."

"You committed a felony Princess," Dodonna said coolly.

"I did, but I did what I thought was in the best interest of my people since who had so kindly agreed not to help us."

"We're here aren't we?"

"Yes, but I'm guessing it's only because you spoke with the survivors that came out of the blockade."

"That may be so but-"

"I don't want to here Admiral, you're nothing but a hypocrite in our eyes and I will inform Mon Mothma as such. I will accept my punishment, but I will aid my people first. Organa out."

Leia lokked over to Han and Rieekan, "now what?"

"Well…" Han started, looking curiously over at the Death Star, "do we have any idea on how to destroy that thing?"

"We've tried to find something, and we came up with nothing," Rieekan stated, "Princess maybe we could send the specs over to the Admiral, from what I hear he's pretty good with these things."

Leia nodded, then yelled over at R2 to send the plans over to Dodonna's ship.

"Leia are you alright?"

Han caught Leia as she stumbled backwards. He carefully lowered her to the ground, hoping she wasn't reacting to the Force-supressant wearing off.

"Papa," she whispered, "he…he's hurt."

"And you know this how?" Han asked, completely confused.

Leia merely shook her head and held onto her ankle. She tried calming herself down and the pain was slowly trickling away.

"The Jedi believe that…" Rieekan said, then stopped, "well before we knew about Leia's parentage the Jedi assumed that since Leia's birth had been somewhat…traumatic, that a survival instinct kicked in and made her bond with the first person she came in to contact with while she was concious."

"So why didn't she bond with any of her doctors?"

"She wasn't awake when the surgeon sewed up her back, and she was always cared for by droids until Bail sought to adopt her," Rieekan explained, rubbing an oblivious Leia's back.

R2 let out a series of beeps and whistles.

"That droids got something." Han said, not one for droids in general.

"Why don't you go check it out Leia, it might be the Admiral." Rieekan said soothingly, catching Leia's attention.

But Leia only nodded and stood up. She shied away from looking at Han and walked away towards the communications relay. Han went to follow her, but Rieekan caught his arm. Han glanced at his arm then at the General.

"Yes," he asked.

"Leia mentioned that you rescued her."

"Yeah so?" Han said, "it's not that big of a deal."

"It will be, especially to the Viceroy and the Skywalkers. The people of Alderaan will want to formally thank you, as will the Viceroy," Rieekan said.

"Why?!"

"Because Leia… the people love her, but thats not why I stopped you."

"Then why-"

"Leia also mentioned that you are an incrediable pilot. While your ship is questionable-"

"Hey!"

"If this Empire is as big as I fear, Leia will need someone who will watch her back, be her friend."

"She has friends," Solo said, trying to free his arm from the old man's grasp.

"But none that she's bonded to," Rieekan finished.

Han didn't move, "what? We're not-"

"Remember what I said about Leia bonding? When she meet you, I haven't a doubt that her survival instincts kicked in and she bonded with you," Rieekan leant forward and whispered, "even if she doesn't recognize it yet."

"Great," Han mumbled, "and to think at one point I was only trying to get her to Alderaan."


	22. Act 5 Scene 1

**_Executor, Alderaan Sector_**

All of the pilots and their respective ships had docked onto the Executor and were now sitting in the docking bay waiting orders. A couple of techs set up a holoviewer in front of the pilots and moved out of the way.

It was quite a sight to behold: a mixed group of Jedi Knights and Masters sitting along side Republic Navy pilots. For Luke it was most definitely an accomplishment; the Navy and Jedi held a mutual dislike of each other, and now they were sitting in the same room, wearing the same orange flight suits, trying to accomplish the same thing.

"Where is the Admiral?"

Luke turned to see his sister talking to him, and that behind her Mara Jade was waiting also. Both wore orange flight suits.

"He's on his way I guess."

Leia nodded, shifting her flight helmet under her arm, "hmm, he'd better be and if he calls me Leah one, more time…"

"Leah?"

"I don't ask," Leia said, "Mara why don't you sit down, I need to talk to Luke for a minute."

Mara only shrugged and threw herself in a chair next to a Navy pilot called Wedge Antilles.

"What did you need?" Luke whispered.

"I have a feeling that Dodonna is going to arrest me."

"What! Why?" Luke asked, keeping his voice low.

"I'm the highest ranked official on the Executor, and because we commandeered it, the blame rest on my shoulders." Leia explained, throwing a cautious look at the pilots, who could've been eavsedropping.

"I'm guessing you have an idea on how to avoid that." Luke said with a smile, knowing his sister all too well.

"Yes, but I need help. During the attack on the Death Star, Solo, Chewie, and Rieekan are going down to Alderaan to find our families," Leia explained, "I've already asked Mara, and she agreed, but I'm going to follow them down after we finish the Star. Mara has agreed to help, but I don't want to leave you."

"So you want me to go with you, and I will, but what about Ben?" Luke asked, concerned for his old Master.

"He'll be on the a Jedi Cruiser, away from Dodonna," Leia said, "Dodonna has extra men to pilot the Executor, so I told him that he could take control of the ship while we fight."

"Brilliant," Luke exclaimed, "it seems that our parent's have rubbed off on us, eh?"

"That, and the Organa's aren't known to play all that fair when we're in danger," Leia added conspiratorially.

"Admiral on deck!"

Leia rolled her eyes, as only half the fighters stood and the Jedi pilots looked around confused.

"At ease," Dodonna commanded, turning towards the holoscreen that the techs had set up.

A white tactical version of the Death Star came into view.

"This station is heavily shielded and carries more fire power than half of the Starfleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct, large scale assault, a small, one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defenses," Dodonna explained, the Death Star growing wider and spinning downwards.

"Pardon sir," a Pilot spoke up, "but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well," Leia spoke up, causing every head to turn her way, "the Empire obviously doesn't consider a small, one manned fighter to be of any threat, or they would have a tighter defense."

Some Navy pilots smiled at her, and every Jedi beamed. She could feel the rest of the Navy pilots dislike of her though, especially since she wore a flight suit. They considered her to be useless, that she would only get in the way.

"The Princess is right," Dodonna continued, his own dislike for Leia radiating through the Force, "an analysis done by the plans provided by Princess _Leah-"_

_I'm going to kill him._

"-has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy," Dodonna said dramatically, "you will be required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point."

The screen showed the end of the trench and a large structure of some kind.

"It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main report, the exhaust port is only two meters wide.

"This should be fun," Luke murmured in her ear, Leia only nodded her head in response.

Other pilots looked aghast, mostly Navy pilots since the Jedi would probably be able to hit it by directing their fire towards the port.

"This shaft leads directly to the main reactor system. A precise hit will cause a chain reaction, which _should_ destroy the station. The area is protected, so you will have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible! Even for a computer," Wedge Antilles said irritably.

"It's not impossible," Luke cut in, gathering the same amount of stares as Leia had, "I used to bull's-eye womprats in a T-16 on Tattooine and they're not that much bigger than two meters."

"Than man your ships," Dodonna called out, then remembering the Jedi he added, "and may the Force be with you!"

"It better be," Luke heard on of the Jedi say, "or we're screwed."

Luke couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

((A/N: Why is it, that five pages on Microst Word, looks so short when you post it on this site? BTW thank you for all of your reviews!))


	23. Act 5 Scene 2

**_Aldera Palace_**

"This is a bad idea."

"_I told you this was a bad idea."_

Anakin held up his hand to stop the others, he motioned for them to hide.

Two stormtroopers walked in to the holding area. In between them was a bound Wookie.

"Maybe they escaped?"

"It'll make our job a lot harder if they did," the taller of the two troopers said.

"What? No it won't," the smaller one argued.

"Look Admiral," the taller one said, walking closer towards Padmé's hiding place, "if they escaped they could be running down the streets by now."

"With all the security we had to go through? I doubt it, their smart, if they were able to free themselves-"

"Then they are going to look for a way off this planet," the taller one finished.

The Wookie growled something and both the troopers looked back to him.

"What'd he say?" The short one asked.

"Let him go," the tall one responded, walking further from Padmé, and closer to where Anakin was.

"Should we keep moving?"

The Wookie howled something again.

"You said it," the taller one agreed.

Anakin almost sighed with relief, when the trooper turned his head away from them, and shouted when the butt of a blaster rifle hit his face. He fell to his knees and pressed the palm of his hand to his left eye. The trooper grabbed the back of his head and tilted it upwards. The trooper looked at him for a long while, and then help Anakin to his feet.

"Wow," the short trooper said, "I uh… guess we found them."

"We split up," Anakin said, praying that his friends would hold still for a short while longer.

"I can see that," the tall trooper said, "you each hid in different alcoves. Brilliant."

Tried getting a better look at Anakin's face and then shook his head, "Chewie get Organa, Leia said he was still injured."

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Anakin said trying to fight back.

"Will you stop, she's fine," the tall trooper said, "now stop squirming, I need to get a better look at your face."

The tall trooper took of his helmet and pulled an illuminator from the utility belt. He flashed it across Anakin's face and pulled it away quickly a few times.

"Well your eye is alright, but you're gonna have one hell of a shiner," the trooper said.

"Goddess Solo, he's not going to have a shiner," the short trooper said, "the entire left side of his face is going to be completely black and blue."

"Eh, he'll live," Solo said, shining the illuminator around towards the Wookie.

"Solo?" Mon Mothma stepped out of her hiding space, ,much to shock of her collegues.

"Oh, hey Mon," Solo said, glancing over at the red-hed and then around the room, loking for escape routes.

"Solo, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Outer Rim," Mon Mothma said.

"You didn't hear," Solo asked, " I've recently started a rescue and pirating business."

"Rescue and pirating business?" Anakin asked, giving Solo as strange look.

"Oh yeah, I specialize in rescuing Princesses and Jedi, along with commandeering the Executor off of Corellia," Solo explained, tugging Padmé out of her hiding spot.

"You did WHAT!" Mon shouted, "Solo, that is a Super Star Destroyer, what could have possibly have driven such a-"

"When the Jedi discovered that the Death Star was heading here," said the smaller trooper, who was now exposed as Carlist Rieekan, "Leia and Han went to the Senate and Navy looking for assistance."

"When they refused," Solo continued, pulling the others from the alcoves, "we knew there was no possible way to fight against an entire fleet blockade and that Station, so I came up with idea of commandeering the ship."

The Wookie sniffed at the darkened alcoves and stopped in front of the second to last on the left. He sniffed the air again and tilted his head slightly and warbled something allowed.

"Are you sure?" Solo called, not looking at him.

"The Wookie moaned again, and Solo replied, " you're just gonna have to carry him I guess."

The Wookie picked up an unconscious Bail Organa and carried him as if he were an infant.

"Alright then," Solo said after doing a head count, "Admiral we need the quickest route back to the Falcon."

"Oh? I don't think you are going anywhere."

((A/N: It's short, I know. It leads in to the rest of the next couple of chapters.))


	24. Act 5 Scene 3

Luke walked with Mara and Leia down to the main hangar bay. It appeared to have been divided into three sections: Jedi, Navy, and them. Leia broke apart from their small group and walked over to the deck commander.

"There's so many of us," Mara joked, though her tone held no humor.

It was true. The only ships that stood between the Jedi headhunters and the Navy X-wings were their ships. Leia initially had the idea that R2 should move everyone's fighters around, while Luke, ever like his mother, thought that would be rude.

"It'll be a while, the Navy doesn't exactly get along with us," Luke said running his hand under one of the s-foils on an X-Wing.

"We seem to get along fine," Mara said, shifting her helmet to her other arm.

"That's because we had to trust each other before we knew each others names," Luke pointed out, "no one else had to depend on the other like we did."

"True…your sister seems to be friendly with the Navy pilots though, look how many agreed to help us," Mara pointed out.

"Most of those guys came out of Cardia though," Luke reminded her, "they only take the best of the best, in brains and talent. Unfortunately those who are smarter, tend to see through the hate that the others share."

"And besides," Luke added, "Leia has the ability to convince just about anyone to do anything, she was trained to enter the political arena."

"So no mind tricks?" Mara asked, remembering Luke's botched one from so many years ago.

"Never seen her use one," Luke said.

"Use what?" Leia asked, R2 rolling behind her.

"Mind tricks," Luke said, patting R2's dome.

"Of course," Leia said rolling her eyes, "I asked them to give you R2, they didn't really have a problem with it."

"What about Threepio?" Luke asked, concerned for his parents droid.

"I told him to 'assist' Admiral Dodonna," Leia smirked.

"What's a Threepio?" Mara asked.

"You'll find out later," Leia said with a smile.

"**All pilots, man your ships. All pilots, man your ships. First wave in five minutes."**

"We better board then," Luke said, motioning for the pit crew to place R2 in his ship.

Leia had just fitted her helmet over her head, when Luke voice crackled over the speaker, "you know Leia, this kind of reminds me of that skirmish over Nar Shadda."

"Will I be saving your skin this time too?" Leia teased, remembering the incident well.

"I hope not, Obi-Wan lectured me for three hours straight."

"I'll make it four if the two of you don't hush, "Obi Wan said over the link.

Leia felt the humor of the other pilots and was somewhat miffed by Obi-Wan's comment.

"Did Anakin lecture _you_ after Cato Nemodia?" Leia asked sweetly.

She heard Luke laugh over the speaker; the pilots confusion reached her around the same time as Obi-Wan's embarrassment.

"**First wave: Red and Gold Squadrons take-off."**

Leia lifted off and followed Luke out of the Executor. Soon other X-wings and Y-wings followed them out, along with the older Headhunters that belonged to the Jedi. (Luckily Mara was able to get Luke and Leia the newer X-Wings to fly in, the two were able to modify them slightly before the briefing.)

"_This Home Base. All Wings call in_," their speakers crackled.

"Red Leader standing by"

"Red two standing by."

"Red Three standing by," Wedge said.

"Red four standing by."

"Red Five standing by," Luke said.

"Red Six standing by," said Mara.

"Red Seven standing by," Luke said.

They heard Gold Squadron call in as well, and waited for Home Base to relay further commands.

"Look at the size of that thing!" They heard Wedge say over the speaker.

"Focus Red Three," The Red Leader said, "Reds five and seven, you do as I say got it?"

"We wouldn't be flying with you if we didn't," Leia said, while Luke confirmed what she said, "we may be Jedi sir, but we know the line of command."

"_First wave, begin assault, second wave ready for take off,_" the Base called.

"Set s-foils to attack position," Red leader said.

"I've got something on my scopes," Gold Leader said.

"It's an Imperial Tie Fighter," Leia said, "watch out for them, they can move pretty quick."

"Copy Red Seven," Red Leader said, "any weaknesses?"

"Hit the eye," she said.

"Eye?"

"Red Leader, they're sending three waves at us," Gold Leader called.

In less than three minutes tie fighters were hitting the two squadrons hard. Luke and Leia did their best to stay with the main group. They were relieved when the Leader called for evasive action. They both swerved off and destroyed a majority of the enemy fighters. Luke could sense that they had impressed both squads.

"Five, Seven, break off to go help gold squadron, they're getting hit hard."

"Copy Red Leader," they said.

"Gold Leader this Red Five, begin your run we'll cover for you," Luke shouted into his speaker.

"Cop Red five, Gold two and seven follow me in," Gold Leader said.

Obi-Wan gazed at the on-going battle, and while he was happy that he wasn't flying, he still felt uneasy about letting Luke and Leia fly with the other Navy pilots. Other squadrons, both naval and Jedi, had already begun their assault on the blockade, while the first wave had already broken through and was heading towards the Death Star.

* * *

"Master Kenobi, the Executor has hailed us, they asked us to begin firing on the blockade," Master Secura said, walking up next to him.

"Open up a link between our ships," he commanded, once it had been opened he yelled, "this is our chance, all ships target the bridge, maximum firepower."

He heard the warrant officer issue the orders, and watched as the gunners and crewmen shifted the guns to target the closet ships. In moments the turbolasers' blue bolts struck the Imperial ships. Not soon after one ship fell apart, destroyed, the Imperials began their own assault on the Republic Fleet. Brief memories of the Clone Wars passed through Obi-Wan's mind, but he shook them off as red turbolaser bolts struck one of the Jedi Destroyers.

"Aayla, contact Dodonna, ask him for support, we won't last a mynock minute out here!"

* * *

"Didn't we just get out of this mess?" Anakin asked, once again being held upside down in the rayshield.

"It did not help our chances with that Sith Alycote running around the halls," Master Windu said from his own rayshield.

"Chewie how is he," Rieekan asked, looking over at Viceroy Organa's prone form.

"The pain was too much for him, even after you had popped his ankle back into place," Solo translated, he continued by saying, "I don't think this what Leia had in mind when she sent us down here."

"Yes, well," Rieekan said, tugging at his binders, "she'll be down soon enough, then she and Luke can free us."

"Free us? Hell buddy, we're meeting her back on the Jedi Cruiser," Han said, as his binders unlocked and fell to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Padmé asked, having searched for a way to unlock the binders herself.

"I spent eight years posing as a smuggler," Han said, "you have to learn quick to stay alive."

He walked behind Padmé and put pressure of the binder cuffs.

"With the right amount of pressure," he said, "you break the locking mechanism. The trick… is… to…"

The lock broke and the binders clattered to the floor, "see? Easy."

Little did their small group know that Gold Leader almost got his mark.


	25. Act 5 Scene 4

Leia closed her eyes and looked away from where the proton torpedo had impacted. _It only hit the surface._ Hot tears threatened to spill over; if they didn't destroy this thing it would obliterate her home, her people, and her family.

"Mara. Leia. We're going in and we're going in full throttle," Luke said over the comm.

"I'll go right," Leia said after finding her voice.

"So I'll follow in left," Mara agreed.

Their group meshed together and formed a basic, triangle-shaped attack formation. Leia angled her fighter inwards. They were the only ones that could do it now, and she knew it. The fate of Alderaan rested on the piloting skills of a Jedi, a Force-sensitive assassin, and the Princess of the before mentioned planet. If Leia had any doubts before, it was nothing compared to now:

"This is Home Base, we have picked up three new signals coming your way. Imperial inbound. Repeat. Imperials inbound."

"You came in that thing?" Anakin asked, "you're braver than I thought."

Solo looked at him funny, "nice, come on."

Solo ran over to the Falcon and lowered the boarding ramp. He had ushered everyone on except for Chewie and Rieekan who were carrying the limp form of Bail Organa. He was about to board himself when a noise caught his attention. When he turned to look he saw the white of a stormtrooper's armor.

"There they are! Blast them!" The trooper commanded.

Having already changed out of his lifted trooper uniform, Solo grabbed his trusty blaster and shot point blank at the troopers , before running inside.

"Chewie let's get out of here!" He shouted knocking Master Windu and Senator Ilbis to the floor as he passed.

He almost bowled over Master Skywalker, but the Jedi moved deftly out of his way. Hopping into the Captain's seat (his seat), he turned the power on in the quad-laser access tube.

"Hey Skywalker, make yourself useful and man on of the guns, grab someone who shot too. There's two of them."

Master Skywalker, who didn't like being ordered around, bristled, "excuse me? Who exactly do you think you are to order any of us around?"

"My ship, my rules. So as Captain, get you ass in one of the gunning stations, or use the hokey religion of your's to get rid of these damn Imperials!"

Han didn't wait for a reply, but he heard Skywalker leave. Han lifted off the surface and turned the ship to face the Imperial troops.

"Fire at them," he ordered over a speaker


End file.
